Between Desires and Insects
by penguinfighter-d-chan
Summary: Murder isn't always the end of the line. Rated T for violence, torture and suggestive themes. It's Miami people, what do you expect? coauthored with litaannkino. COMPLETE! NEXT UP: SPIN SPIN SUGAR
1. Deal with a Demon

A/N: This is my first fic here in this area, so treat me nice, ok?

Thought of this while watching _Shawn of the Dead_, _Most Haunted Live_, _CSI: Miami_, _The History of Vampirism_, and reading a boxful of Renaissance and Gothic stories (real Goth as in _A Rose for Emily) _on Halloween night.

Horatio and the CSIs belong to some one else, not me. The rest are mine and my sister's.

* * *

1, Deal with a Demon

_The sonorous moans and gasps of desire rang hollow in the district attorney's office. The veteran officer's clear glass door was ridden with droplets of sweat as the moment of passion reached its resolution. A female's voice giggled while her silhouette rose from the shadows._

_"You're a naughty cop aren't you?"_

_"Well, one's gotta do what you have to do to get in this business." A not so subtle grope up to the woman's thigh and she was at his mercy._

_"Baby…I want a gift."_

_"Hey, even with all the bribes, I still don't make enough…"_

_"Get my boss a pet…anything will do." The woman moaned._

_"…And you'll still be my bitch?"_

_"…Always."_

"It's a ludicrous world when you delve in it. To dominate the Sun doesn't mean that you have the Moon's in the bag. No, far from it," so said the blood-written message on the wall. Lieutenant Horatio Caine stared and reread the message for the umpteenth time, things didn't add up. The murder itself was as bizarre as the message; the corpse of Marla Ruez lay on the floor, far paler than a normal body in its stage of decomposition. He then slipped on a pair of latex gloves and turned the head slowly to the side. _Nothing out of the usual_, he thought. The body was in an awkward position, her hands outstretched, her left hand crumpled in a white sheet and her right as to be roaming around the polyester rug. The familiar screech of Jeep brakes signaled the officer that his team had arrived along the Miami stretch. Detectives Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko walked into the scene with equipment at hand.

"What's the situation here?" Duquesne asked matter-of-factly, kneeling before the carcass with gloves and examining it with precision.

"Marla Ruez, forty, single, secretary for a defense attorney. Preliminary cause of death, split neck." The lieutenant explained, reading some of the information given to him by the neighboring residents.

"By the rate of decomposition on her skin, she looks at least five days old," Eric deduced as Calleigh sampled the woman's lips for any foreign DNA.

A roadblock dropped onto the officer's mind, the neighbors had reported seeing her walking around just fine a day and a half before the body was found. After not showing up to work, the defense attorney sent someone to check out her lavish home. To the man, he would find the body at 2 in the afternoon, on his lunch break.

"That has to be a mistake, the victim was alive not even three days ago."

"Time can vary especially during daylight savings time."

"That doesn't change the fact that the physical evidence does not corroborate the testimony," Horatio claimed just before his cellular phone rang. His expressive face became passive as a female's voice spoke. After a minute, he hung up and directed his attention to the two CSIs on the scene.

"When I come back, this body better be in Alexx's hands and a full report on the crime scene," he requested as he exited the rental apartment and hopped into a DADE Jeep. As he sped off, Duquesne and Delko returned to the body.

"How much are you willing to bet it's 'personal business'?" Eric humored as he knelt by the body, taking fiber samples carefully with a pair of hand pliers.

"I'm not going to bet, I'm short for this weekend. Fixing my car took me back until the 15th," the forensic stated, her diligent hands processing Marla's mouth through latex gloves. Just as Eric was about to head towards the nearby kitchen, he was greeted with the strong scents of oxidized copper and of decaying meat. Upon closer inspection, the scent was tracked to the metallic sink. Eric immediately took out a flashlight and with caution, drew nearer to the sink. There, a bloodstained knife shone crimson to the afternoon sunlight.

Okay, where did this come from? The rest of the home is spotless and there's not a clean-up crew able to clean this up without being noticed.

The investigation had momentarily stopped with the arrival of the last member of Caine's team, a Detective Ryan Wolfe, who had just dogged the continuous media stream.

"What did I miss?"

"You missed H. And you are now on body duty," Calleigh replied as she removed the gloves and threw them into a black Hefty bag.

"Crap. And the photos?" the younger detective smirked.

"That too."

Ryan took out the Nikon Camera, the cutouts and laid them near any of the fluorescent markers left by the neighboring police department. As he took pictures, Ryan could almost swear a subtle shift in Marla's joints. A second glance dismissed the shifting as rigor mortis and the detective continued his work.

Meanwhile, Delko was having some problems with the knife he had just found. Nothing in the sink's tubing, tank or the surfaces surrounding it had any blood other than the falling pattern from the knife, even with the ultraviolet light. The knife was an anomaly in the scene and telling the rest was common sense.

"Calleigh, Ryan come over here, I think I may have something."

After the initial processes of swabbing, photographing and identifying was completed, the knife was sent to the main office, along with the body of Marla Ruez. The body was carefully placed onto the carrier and with a light step, was carried out. Just before Wolfe left with the rest of the forensics, all saw what they believed was the corpse cracking a smile.

"Tell me some else saw that," Duquesne flatly acknowledged, her stern face partially able to hide the creeps that climbed in her spine. She may have been a ballistics and forensic expert but what happened was a split second scare.

"We all did."

_"Oh boy, those paramedics are not gonna make it to the hospital," a man's voice said from the outside._

_"You are a sick little puppy aren't you?" a younger voice replied with sternness._

_"Not really my fault they have no experience with the monsters," the first answered, laying a quick peck on the other's cheek._

_"Should we intervene?"_

_"Nah, not yet. Let them find out what they're getting into."_

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreaciated 


	2. A Dead Woman's Seredipity

A/N: The CSIs are not mine, the bitch is, ok?

* * *

2, a dead woman's serendipity

The DADE building stood short compared to the neighboring corporations, but size didn't matter to Dr. Alexx Woods. Her ebony eyes hidden behind Chanel design sunglasses, she waited patiently for her newest arrival. By the introduction sent by Horatio, she was facing either smothering or choking, almost certain the former. As the minutes became longer, she began to wonder.

"Where the hell is that ambulance? It shouldn't take this long to get here." She thought out loud, the four o'clock sun already causing her a bit of discomfort through her Medical Examiner scrubs. Ten minutes later, one ambulance showed up, driving rather erratically. So much in fact that by the time it arrived to the main gate, security was crawling all over. It had literally smashed itself into the concrete wall, the front completely annihilated and nothing short of devastating. When the search group finally checked the driver's seat, the rescue team couldn't find trace of the drivers up in the front. With a swift type and send, Alexx sent a text message to her superior. With that out of the way, the medical examiner hurried to the back of the ambulance, to find her original victim. As soon as the thick doors fell apart with black crowbars, she saw her victim perfectly intact, her pale skin dulled by the shadows of the car's frame.

"You are a seriously lucky girl." Alexx managed to reply, her worries unfoundedly fleeting away. Her assistants carried out a quick cover-up and later the body was brought into the building's morgue. As the sun died down, Alexx strapped on a new pair of surgical gloves and began assessing Marla's belongings into medium-sized cardboard bags. Alexx then turned her attention to the corpse's previous position before the transfer. She studied the way each finger was contouring, her arched position and her gaping mouth. She couldn't help but to smile as she reached for a rape kit, Poor girl was getting her groove…

By means of meticulous care not to damage any fragile muscles in the victim's already strained body, Alexx withdrew five good samples of semen. Then came the opening of the thoracic chamber. With no evidence of a forced struggle, the medical examiner concluded her new addition was killed at the highest point of orgasm for both her and her killer, when they shared no control. A quick stapling and sewing and the body was put in a cabinet, to await Horatio's next order of business.

"You be good until I get back, I'll be at the cafeteria." Alexx said to Marla's very dead remains while closing the office. The sun was already on its last breaths when that lock clicked closed and Dr. Woods headed for a nearby cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Marla released the laughter she was holding in as it resounded against the other bodies surrounding her.

_How can these humans be so stupid?_

Using her glass nails, she tore the protective plastic sheet apart with one vile swoop. With the same claws, she grabbed hold of the metal and with supernatural strength, tore open the steel cabinet wide open. Her naked body gleamed with the examination table light, the incisions protruding from her skin. Marla surveyed her surroundings, watching every move the outsiders made. She grabbed a shirt and a pair of hip hugger jeans and clothed herself. She remembered her unsatisfactory relationship with Darren Hammel, the Miami district attorney, her face contorted with disgust. But a sensuous smile graced her moribund lips…the DADE Police had a better score…

_And I just found my boss the best pet ever._

Ever since she saw him, her mind raced to so many scenarios, each one ending him at her mercy. To touch him, to play with him, to savor him, to devour him. Marla had to be extremely careful the moment he touched her face to examine her, or else he would've heard a pleasurable moan escape. And with proper motivation, she could make him feel the same way.

Suddenly, Marla heard the sound of the Morgue door open.

_Fuck, the doctor's back…_

Without even considering wearing shoes, Marla sped off, avoiding her examiner as she bent down to pick up some meaningless scrap. With an uncanny ability, she hid inside a storage closet and slammed it shut. Now, all she had to do was wait; wait for her newest lover to come strolling by with his trademark sunglasses in his hands.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. A Lover's the Sweetest Thing

A/N: The CSIs, Madison and Marisol don't belong to me, ok? Enjoy!

* * *

3, A lover is the sweetest thing you'll ever taste

To see Madison recover from her leukemia without a hitch was a miracle in Horatio's eyes. He had already lost Marisol to it and he couldn't bear lose a full-grown woman, much less a little girl. Horatio was about to leave when the mother caught him.

"You know there's no need for you to repay me." He said just as he hopped into the DADE Hummer and headed uptown. The night had fallen and the Miami streets turned from sunny roads into alleys of darkness, able to hide whatever sin is committed. Caine smiled slightly, the red-light district was just a few minutes away. And common knowledge dictates that 3 out of 5 transactions that go on in that area are intermediate felonies.

_Not my problem as long as no one gets hurt._ He thought as the large vehicle traveled along the foreboding highways. After all, his specialty was arson and homicide. In his mind, Horatio replayed the Ruez crime scene, her explicit position and the lack of struggle. It wasn't one of the harder cases that he had seen in that week but the time of death just didn't fit in with her appearance. She looked like she was quick-frozen and then just dumped in the apartment. His train of thought was interrupted when his cell phone chirped loudly. A quick check and the lieutenant responded,

"Alexx, what is it?"

"Horatio, get over here, fast. I have a situation you will probably never believe." Alexx's normally sultry voice rang with a disturbing tone.

"I'll be right there."

"I mean it"

Caine flipped the phone off and stepped on the accelerator, worried about the short conversation.

_What could get her so damn scared?_

When he finally arrived at the DADE, the night shift had already shifted priorities and was found looking around the central piece of the main entrance. Horatio was puzzled at the insistency, even more so when he found Alexx. She was in a bench, her head buried in her hands as if she was guilty of something.

"Alexx?"

The medical examiner's head jerked, her eyes shining in guilt and somewhat a forgotten fear.

"Are you all right?" the lieutenant inquired, his eyes diverting towards Alexx's trembling hands. She immediately relaxed and without a single word, grabbed his wrist and tugged him all the way to the morgue.

Once they stopped moving, Alexx pointed and with a strong voice, she asked,

"Tell me what's wrong in this picture."

The room was seemingly in the same state that Horatio always encountered, body on the table, tools in place, pictures of the victim and its earthly belongings. Everything was fine until he saw the body cabinet. It was torn apart, the metal twisted around and some cabinets wide open, exposing other victims in the process.

"You were ransacked?" he deduced, his worry at the moment complementary to Alexx's.

"That's not all." Now her voice wavered. "I finished the analysis on the body you sent me. Cause of death was smothering all right, during sexual intercourse."

"In the heat of the moment, the line between sex and murder becomes dangerously indistinct. But I'm not worried about that, what I'm really worried about is what is upsetting you so much you're not willing to go into your own office." Horatio replied.

Alexx's face paled as much as her skin let her when she answered,

"The body's gone, Horatio."

"Gone?"

He could see that it took all of Alexx's willpower to open that glass door and reveal to him what alarmed her so much: fresh barefoot impressions on the polished floor.

"Alexx…whose footprints are these?"

The medical examiner could barely keep herself together when she countered,

"The victim's sir."

Now it was Horatio's turn to pale considerably. He was absolutely sure that Marla was dead when he arrived at the original scene. _Could she have been…oh God no…_

"Horatio, the girl was alive when I cut open. I killed her…"

The lieutenant's mind raced, the footprints had to come from her.

"I already sent everyone on night shift to look for her." Alexx clarified, breaking into long held-back tears. Almost instantly, Horatio wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as best as he could. He stood quiet as she wept inconsolably and repeated the same sentence over and over,

"I killed her."

Five minutes later, Eric showed up, still drawing blanks about what was going on. With silent gestures, Horatio let go of Alexx and let her wander into Delko's protection. With Alexx in safe hands, Caine set out to look for Marla, or by that time, her freshly deceased body.

Horatio sprinted all over the basement floor of the DADE, looking for any trace evidence of Marla not just in footprints but also any bodily fluid that might have leaked in her desperate escape. No such luck in the bottom floor, same in the lobby. The situation drastically changed when he arrived at his own floor. The scent of frozen skin was traced in the dimly lit hallways that Horatio called his workplace. In reflex, he removed the safety of his Beretta, took out a flashlight and proceeded with caution towards his office.

_No activity here…_

The dense obscurity shadowed Marla's movements as she slowly opened the closet door. No need to scare him into submission, just getting him into her arms was more than enough. Her barren feet tiptoed just behind every step he made. With a deathly smile, she grabbed a silencer lying on the top of Trace and swung it a couple of times. The wind startled Caine, who quickly turned around but recovered fast and kept going to his point of focus. He was already in the nearest camera's perimeter, just a couple of feet from the door. All of a sudden, he felt a violent bang of pain in the back of his neck and a darkness surrounding him. The lieutenant fell to the floor with one escaping breath as the dead woman grinned maliciously behind him. She dragged the unconscious man to the obscene shadows while a woman's footsteps were heard coming up.

You don't have to worry bout anything, Mr. Lieutenant, master Archimedes is going to love having you as a pet and you will never have a care in the world…

The night sky had never looked so enchanting like it did that night. The stars twinkled brilliantly and scattered as their reflection upon a puddle of water stepped on. A couple of boys paced on the sidewalk, faces and bodies covered in black jackets. The shorter one kept an accelerated pace while the taller kept a calm and steady strut.

"I still think we took TOO LONG to get involved," the foremost scowled at the other.

"Nope, we're just in time," the latter chuckled, slipping his hands into his jacket's pockets.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated!!


	4. Westbound

A/N: The CSI's are not mine, Daikonran and Secondet are from my sister's

* * *

4, Westbound

Both Calleigh and Eric had become worn-out from the extensive all-night search and still nothing was found on the premises. Duquesne was about to collapse when Ryan rushed into their area.

"Did anyone find the body yet?"

By the expression in Wolfe's expression, something worse had just happened. Delko suddenly grew alarmed and with a glaring expression, asked the younger detective.

"Ryan, what happened and make it quick."

The investigator could only muster up, "We have to get to surveillance, now."

With no questions asked, all three hurried to the Surveillance room in the farthest corner of the lobby. The technician was out cold but the television screens were still running as if the floor was bustling with its normal activity. On each screen a green night vision image glowed against the unconscious help.

"You think you can find Marla with surveillance?" Calleigh asked, a bit confounded with the situation. Ryan remained quiet as he typed certain instructions and clicked on a window in the control computer. All images then froze and reviewed themselves.

"Now watch Camera 3 on the second floor."

Everyone was quiet while the tape exposed the previous night. At 11: 33 pm, a flash of movement ran across the perimeter, opened the closet door and closed it shut. Ryan then sped up the tape to 12: 35 am. The group then saw a man walk in with a gun and a flashlight, his walk cautious and calculated.

"That's H…" the ballistics expert pointed out. In that moment, the video revealed a slightly ajar closet, with a woman stepping out and grabbing an unknown item and moving it back and forth. The next scene was shocking and horrible at the same time for the CSI's as they saw their boss bludgeoned by the woman to render him unconscious. Eric couldn't take it and took off at his top speed to the second floor whilst Calleigh and Ryan watched Horatio being dragged out of the camera's perimeter and into the obscure halls.

When he ultimately arrived, Eric was met with only a small splatter of blood, a flashlight and a Beretta gun. The camera had caught everything except the direction suspect headed. With his latex hands, he picked up the weapon and studied it. No sign of struggle…

_H never saw her coming…_

Eric sighed defeated at his loss; someone actually had the guts to abduct a Miami DADE officer while the whole staff was busy with the search. But how can a dead woman even walk when all natural laws dictate otherwise?

Meanwhile, the low groan that escaped Horatio's mouth was a horrid guttural sound. His head was throbbing and heavy, contrary to his numb body. He could hear vehicular movement and a couple of voices talking in humorous tone. He tried to move his arms and legs just to find them strapped together with some type of leather. The driver, a truly disgusting man with the filth of breakfasts long since digested and meat, looked back and gave a chortle.

"Well, well Miss Marla; looks like your Sleepin' Beauty just woke up!" he smirked with an extreme hillbilly accent.

"That he has dear Don. But he's not mine remember?" a female's voice spoke, her tone as desirable as silk.

"I sure do remember! He's Archie's new, um, what was it again?" the one named Don replied, his sights bent on Horatio's surprise. "Anyways, he don't seem anything but skin an' bones! Like a starving dog!"

When the lieutenant finally saw the female, his shock was all too apparent. "Marla?"

Instantaneously, the truck halted roughly, causing Horatio to land headfirst onto the textured metal bottom. The woman smiled, she prized the man's expression of pain, as she responded,

"I'm flattered you remembered me, lieutenant. "

The car rode on, with Don butchering songs on the AM radio and occasionally coaxing Marla to sing with him. Horatio on the other struggled with the wincing pain while trying to sit himself upright. He couldn't remember what happened after he was whacked on the back of his head. He just knew he wasn't in Florida anymore.

"Where are you taking me?" Horatio scrounged up to say, his throat burning and his thoughts clouding.

"To your new home, precious. You're going to Louisiana to your new owner. We can't have mutts like you runnin' around like that around in Miami. That's far too frivolous," Marla explained as she fixed her make-up and her hair.

"I'm no dog." Horatio shot back, causing the woman to misdirect her eyeliner and giving her a crooked black line. Annoyed, Marla snapped her fingers and muttered a few words in a dead language. Suddenly the lieutenant was out of air and became desperate for it. It was as if something was strangling him from the inside out, provoking alarming convulsions and chokes.

"Had enough, pup?" he heard Marla again ask. _How the hell is she doing this to me?!_

Without a response, Marla repeated the same line with only a slight variation. The invisible hands disappeared and Horatio managed to gasp a few breaths of air. When he raised his hands, he saw two freshly inscriptions carved into his flesh by unknown knives. _What the…_

"Oh, those will go away when I hand you over to Archimedes. Trust me."

Horatio could only stare as they crossed some type of bridge while the sun rose on the wrong side. The pound truck only had the front windows but the lieutenant could see the landmarks of Atlanta, Georgia.

_Only a couple of states and…wait wasn't Louisiana still under construction?_

"You're going to love your new home, Horatio. He'll even let you keep your name if you're nice enough."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreaciated!


	5. How to carry a Man 'Cross the Border

A/N: The CSIs don't belong to me, Daikonran and Secondet are my sister's and Marla is mine. Enjoy!!

* * *

_5, How to Carry A Man's Body 'cross the Border_

In Miami, the DADE building was in an uproar. Horatio was gone, henceforth all his investigations, most of them high profile, had been halted until further notice, It took little effort for his team to realize who had executed the order…but right now, what really mattered was getting their boss back. Wolfe ran across the hallway with a sealed yellow envelope at hand into the elevator waiting for him. He took out his cell phone and speed-dialed to Morgue where Eric, Alexx and Calleigh were assessing the situation.

"Got the results from digit analysis. Says here they belong to Marla," he said with hurry as the elevator made its way down.

"All right, now we know Dead Girl was alert and alive," Delko's voice responded.

"Yeah, but there's a twist to it," the investigator said, his voice wavering a little, the elevator door opening to face his co-workers.

"And that is?" Delko inquired, taking the results in hand.

"That girl has been dead for fifty years," a satisfied voice said from the morgue's balcony.

They turned around to see two cloaked figures look over them, the shorter sitting down on the window's edge.

"Who are you and what's your business here?" Calleigh solicited while brandishing her gun, pointing it towards the speaker.

The two looked at each other and returned to set their sights back to the investigators.

"We come in peace," the second one stated, his voice noticeably younger than his companion.

"And we hope we don't leave in pieces," the tall one added with a chuckle. They made their way down to the examination chamber and held their hands up.

"Your dear boss invaded MY turf, and he paid the consequences," the tall one said matter-of-factly.

"Your turf? What the hell does that mean?" Wolfe demanded, pulling two enormous guns from his pockets.

The second one giggled childishly and pulled back his hood for them to see. He had an enchanting face; eyes as blue as a clear summer sky with a hint of Asian heritage, skin fair and untouched, a naturally spiked auburn mane, he looked no older than late teens. All of them felt something so…peaceful about him, but they couldn't place what it was.

The other followed, his appearance contrasting his companion. Long, silky ebony hair with bangs covering his forehead, eyes of green and purple, face scarred twice on one cheek, he looked well into his twenties.

"My name is Daikonran Kino, and this is my wife, Secondet Leonhart," he recited with a grin.

"Wife? Oh you mean as in a homosexual relationship?" Alexx asked, taking a good look at the one called Secondet. Secondet giggled again, a pink blush spreading on his face.

"My wife's sexuality is not our primary concern so let's state the obvious. I know who and why your boss was taken, and I have a damn good idea where he's headed right now," Daikonran growled protectively. He shot a glance to the outside windows. "And we're losing precious time."

* * *

In that moment, the trodden pound truck was halfway across the Alabama border through a desolate road when the characteristic sputters of an empty gas tank.

"I thought you filled it up." Marla scolded, her green eyes able to hide her dissatisfaction.

"I did, Miss Marla! Guess I'd better go ahead and get some gas." Don reasoned, still very sure that he had put in enough gas for the trip. As the burly disgrace of a man stepped out of the vehicle, Horatio could hear a hissing noise escape Marla's mouth as she followed Don's suit.

"We'll be right back, sweetie. Don't go anywhere."

_I have 3 minutes…_

He tried for the fifth time that day to work his way around the leather straps. Ever since his abduction, he would pick at the buckles either until one opening gave out or Marla would inspect on him. Horatio grinded the last buckle along the ridges against the bare car floor. Then he heard a glorious click from the leather brace. The bondage had finally given out and it simply slipped out, releasing his hands. Horatio then grabbed a forgotten chicken from Don's late night KFC crave and threw it against the metal door, causing a low bang. Praying that they were still in the store, the lieutenant rushed to pick up any bone shards sharp enough to be a replacement key. Using a single forceful haul; the leather straps holding his feet broke apart.

With a minute to spare, Horatio held on to the handle to the leftmost door and with a couple of exasperated tugs, pulled it open. He dropped down to his knees on the street and rolled to a nearby ditch. He then crawled quietly towards an abandoned sewer aqueduct and waited in the shadows. Horatio knew there was a high possibility that Marla or Don would find him, but something was better than nothing. Caine then looked at his scarred and bloody hands, the inscriptions staring back at him, reminding him he was still in that woman's power if you will.

_I have to return to Miami and get those two arrested._

Suddenly, he heard a commotion. Using his black jacket, he hid his face into the filth and watched. Don was hollering obscenities at Marla, who didn't hesitate to return favors. Horatio heard some faint shots but some caught his attention.

"Do you have any idea how bad this is going to look when I show up at Archimedes without his pet?!" Marla screamed, flailing her manicured arms. "I had to fuck that District Attorney to get that one blood bag and you go screw it all up with your shitload of a car!

"Well, what do you think Archimedes will do to me? I'm a human remember?! He'll rip me to shreds!" Don's voice was obviously petrified of what could happen if their hostage didn't appear in the following five minutes.

Abruptly, Marla smiled and relaxed. She then raised her right hand, fingers neatly folded, towards the sky without breaking eye contact with Don. Just as sudden as she raised her hand, her fingers opened and curled up menacingly, as if choking something in the air. In that moment, Horatio unconsciously spun around to lie on his back. The imperceptible hands were once again crushing his neck, now stronger than ever as those same invisible hands ripped him from his hiding place, lifted his body and held him about ten feet in the air. Marla twisted her head all the around to see the floating Horatio as he struggled in mid-air.

"I told you be a good boy. Now I'll have to punish you."

* * *

Daikonran quickly laid out an empty scroll on the examination board. The rest were curious and stayed silent as Secondet looked around for something.

"Um, where did you keep Marla's blood?" he asked innocently to Alexx, who pointed at the refrigerator. He nodded in gratitude and took a specimen. He then showed it to Daikonran, who was busy drawing up strange characters on the paper.

"What are you doing?" Duquesne inquired, trying to analyze what was being written.

"Putting a leash on Marla," he answered without looking away from his work.

"Who?"

"Oh, you remembered," he answered again, drawing a small yin-yan symbol upon what appeared to be a heart crest. He turned around and faced the investigators, saying,

"Marla has been on the run for about 3 years, along with her faction. The faction's based in Boston, where this case began. You might have heard of it."

Sora dripped a few droplets of red on the scroll, and added, "We've been hunting her sweet vampire ass all the way from there. She's had about 10 kills, and 15 have been infected because of her."

"Vampire?!" Delko scowled in disbelief.

"Yes, bloodsuckers, human leeches, the fashionably undead. Look, I really finish this right now if you ever want to see Horatio or whoever you lost again, ok?" Daikonran argued while Sora gently pushed the investigators away. After apparently finishing the drawing, Daikonran laid a prayer in Latin and closed his eyes…

_To find that lost sheep whose trace follows the righteous_

_Use the fiend's crimson to let us see his place in this downtrodden world_

Almost instantly the scroll took a glow of its own as Daikonran removed his hands from it. Every one else stood in awe and slight fear as the parchment drew itself an arrow to point the way. But just as it was to draw the last line, the glow became malevolent and tossed the caster to the farthest wall.

"Holy shit…" was all anyone could muster up as Sora rushed to help Daikonran.

"Dammit…someone else is pulling the strings. Ow. " the caster managed to say while recovering and being tended to by Sora. After a quick inspection of his being, the caster stood up and took a look towards the window.

"We begin the search at daybreak," he said with disappointment. _Guess she finally met with her superiors…

* * *

_

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	6. Biloxi

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and the reads!! _

_The CSIs are not mine, Daikonran and Secondet are my sister's, Marla is mine._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

6, Biloxi

The rumble of the dewy land under the pound truck had been the only soothing thing for Horatio throughout the last miserable night. He easily recognized the sounds as those belonging to a meadow or a shallow swamp. The smell of rotten carcasses and plant life permeated the trunk as his brilliant blue eyes opened to a new midday. Horatio looked up and grimaced as he faced the gluttonous face of the man named Don. He had seen bloated bodies that were more pleasant to look at than that driver. He turned away just as Don twisted his corpulent neck to check on him. Horatio stared down the morose railings while Don gave himself a hearty laugh.

"If yer wondering about that pretty piece of ass, she's taking a nap while we do some errands." He replied, appreciating his newest masterpiece with Horatio's steel trappings. Don's newest creations threatened Horatio's skin with musty tetanus as the security barbs pierced his ankles and wrists. The lieutenant heard the disgrace of humanity savored himself while the blood dripped monotonously onto forgotten animal bones.

"You look like you could use a meal there, pup." He chuckled, the fat in his double chins jiggling around the dirty wife beater shirt.

"Do you have to refer to me like a dog?"

The driver chortled; his laugh wheezy and, like the rest of him, repulsive.

"Listen, I'm just doing me job as animal control. The fact that Miss Marla's boss wanted a new pet doesn't mean we have to have bad blood against us."

The sorry excuses of a man then turned around and showed his deranged teeth, as if he was trying to smile.

"We could get along just fine if you just followed Miss Marla."

Horatio shot a quick glare, either from pride or because Don simply pissed him off.

"Where are we?" he inquired.

"Why, my hometown Biloxi! You better just sit back and enjoy the ride!" As Don rambled on, Caine could feel his insides churn. He hadn't eaten in two days, much a drink of water. The only thing keeping him alive was the adrenaline rush, which had begun to run out. The truck suddenly braked, thrusting the lieutenant to the car floor, but this time the landing was softened by his left shoulder.

_What now?_

A small cardboard bag was flung into the truck, colliding with the corroded animal cages and finally spilling over its contents; a chicken drumstick and complementary fries. Upon closer inspection, Horatio concluded why Don had been so generous: the drumstick was mostly bone and the fries were burnt beyond identification.

"If I were you, I'd eat it. Miss Marla wants a healthy pet to deliver and we can't have you look anorexic."

* * *

Back in Miami, Daikonran had immersed himself into the Crime Scene Investigation unit that the victim belonged to. No true enemies with Calleigh, Ryan or Eric or anyone regular to their area. Outside, however, was a whole different story. For someone of the lieutenant's status, he wasn't as popular with District Attorney Darrel Hammel.

"Marla works with sex, so let's start from the sky down," he said Secondet say as he handed a file over.

"Lt. Horatio Caine, 47, held on homicide counts both completely exonerated. Has a great arrest and conviction success rate. This guy was just in the wrong place at the wrong place at the worst of time," Daikonran sighed heavily just as Delko stepped in.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Secondet then turned on the TV. The news flash was a particularly eerie one, "Death and Disappearance; possible connection."

As the reporter began her assignment, the bounty hunter leaned back.

Seeing Delko's puzzled expression, Daikonran turned the device off, "There have been others previous to this case with the same M.O.; knocking the victim unconscious, the victim disappears for a while and resurfaces mutilated after three weeks."

"And you think that's going to happen tour boss?" Eric inquired worriedly.

"Not quite. If you see the surveillance tape, Marla is very careful with the victim. Vamps don't exactly see humans as equals. But here she wants your boss the most pristine as he can be," Daikonran stated.

"Why?"

"And that's the million-dollar question. From what I've seen, your boss was as average as one can be, Secondet replied.

* * *

"You are aware I can't eat with my hands held up." Horatio spat back, refusing the meager meal.

"Now you're just being rude." Don replied as he threw a slobbered bone to the back of the truck. "Don't make me go back there and discipline you!"

Horatio was sick of being treated like an animal and that discipline bit was the last straw.

"Shut up."

For the third time in the journey, the car screeched to a halt, courtesy of Don's careless driving. Caine quickly looked up to see Don's enraged face, his wrath reddening his hillbilly beard. He then heard him tear open the driver's door, smack it closed and how he rushed to the back as he cursed in a low tone. The back doors swung open, surprising Caine. Almost instantly, Don grabbed his victim's ankle brace and with unprecedented strength, pulled him out of the car and onto the mossy country road. The body landed limp under the marsh grass, contrary to his all too aware sensations; he had dislodged an elbow bone as he landed.

Don momentarily left the lieutenant hidden in the grass like a disposable doll as he searched for something to "properly" punish the man. When he came back, Horatio distinguished a gleaming crowbar shine against the noon sun just before it struck his body. It was a mystery how no one bore witness to the seven swift blows Don dealt or the bloodcurdling screams Horatio released into the urban background.

When the beating finally ended, Don dragged the body and tossed to the back. Horatio was slipping into an unconscious state but not before saying through his bleeding lips,

"Marla is going to kill you for this,"

Immediately, Don realized what he had done; he had severely hurt the newest favorite of the Master of The South. And that favorite's blood was all over _his_ hands.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Reviews are greatly appreaciated!!


	7. The Demon Of Baton Rouge

_A/N: I was planning to upload last night so the mood came into play but outside circumstances didn't let me..._

_Anyways, Horatio and the other CSIs aren't mine, Secondet and Daikonran are my sisters, Marla is mine (the alpha byotch)_

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

7, The Demon from Baton Rouge

Don scrubbed his hands frantically, trying to remove the blood from his fingers.

_How could I forget all about Archie?! _

His corpulent frame had to be soaked entirely; the man's crimson had seeped into the cotton fibers of his shirt and his worn-out jeans. With the sun disappearing into the night, Don knew his time was running out. Once Marla woke up, she would find him and…Don shuddered to think what would happen.

A groan was heard, and Don's heart took flight, the man was still alive!

"It's a miracle from God!" he exclaimed as Horatio slowly twirled around and spat out some more blood.

"You're a resistant…" he stopped when he remembered his situation. The fastest route to the local hospital would take him ten minutes on car, and by the looks of the sunset, Don had at least half an hour to go.

Meanwhile, Horatio struggled with the intense longing to fall asleep. He had seen enough bludgeoning victims to know he had broken three ribs and his internal organs had taken the beating of a lifetime, not to mention the resurfacing scars on his palms. If he slept now, he might as well call it quits and never truly know the reasons behind his abduction. The motor revved up, clanking and crackling as it picked up speed on the Mississippi road.

"No hospital can fix me in time…" he groaned, referring to Don's anxious state. Horatio could tell that the blubbery man was trying to make an alibi deep down, but he knew that Marla would find every contusion and bruise and connect it to the driver.

_If she could play me like a doll in a stable state of mind, I can't imagine what she'll do when she's pissed._

The truck stopped and swerved against the hospital boardwalk. Just as quickly did Don toss the lieutenant, he picked him up and swung him over his shoulder, causing the victim to cough up some blood.

"I need a doctor over here!" Don yelled at the surprised doctors and nurses as he held Horatio from the neck. One nurse responded and carefully took the man from Don's grip and placed him onto a stretcher. Once the victim was taken to emergency, the overweight driver rushed towards the nearest shower he could find and resumed his futile attempts at removing Horatio's blood from his clothes and skin.

The cold water rinsed most of the scarlet stains away, leaving a couple brown spots that he could easily dismiss as animal. In a moment's notice, Don relaxed and dressed himself with some leftover scrubs he found. But by letting his guard down, he never noticed Marla's grinning face plastered to the nearby window. Her smile shimmered contrasting her full red lips as Don walked away towards the Emergency Room. Abruptly turning towards the exit, she disappeared into the nearby wilderness, her green eyes oh so hungry.

The white halls were a startling change as the doctors and interns unbuttoned the lieutenant's shirt and somber suit. While Don took a shower, Horatio was being stabilized in the ER. One of the nurses had begun to bandage him when she noticed the bleeding palms. Immediately, she began wrapping them with a soft caress to her manner but she was stopped with a groan. She then left the room right away in order to get some painkillers. The man who brought in the victim bumped the poor nurse to the side but she dismissed it and went on her merry way.

"Pretty girl, am I right, pup?" he snickered, shamelessly staring at her body. Don then turned his attention towards the sleeping target. His tussled red hair and peaceful expression told the animal catcher that the anesthesia was effective. A cold breeze was useless to divert Don as he reached to pick up the body from the stretcher. A familiar clicking sound caused Horatio's eyes to slowly open as he saw a beaming face over Don's shoulder.

"And you thought I wouldn't find out." Her sumptuous voice uttered in the portly man's ears, the rest of him paling. With a hasty action, Don's right arm was ripped open; the muscle converted into mere strings similar to leather as the newly exposed blood vessels spurted massive amounts of blood into the sterile curtains and onto Horatio's face. The man fell mutely onto the floor, his mouth bubbling with red bubbles while Marla simply walked over to the taken aback lieutenant.

"Now, let's get you home, all right? We can make it if we catch the next bus." Marla explained while she cleaning the blood from Horatio's shocked face in a caring and sweet manner with a small, bordered handkerchief.

* * *

In the meantime, Ryan stood outside the locker room, his young expressions gathered in worry. Almost forty-eight hours had passed and there was no progress in finding Caine's location. The floating paper was bad enough but if anything else happened that was out of his logic, he would lose it.

"How can Calleigh and Eric believe that little magic trick? We should be circulating search warrants, not watching Cirque Du Soleil." He grumbled under his breath. Out of nowhere, he heard a charming giggle from the exit door. Ryan turned around to see Secondet, with a proverbial smile.

"I couldn't help overhear. "

Ryan flushed momentarily as the androgynous boy walked over to him.

"Dai used to be like you, a skeptic through and through. Believing that science could explain everything." Secondet continued, his walk almost a flight.

"And it does." Ryan interrupted.

"To many things. Tell me detective, how can you explain the soul? Or how the mind is shaped when we ourselves begin to reason at the age of four? How can you explain birth and death?" the boy questioned, causing Ryan to draw blanks.

"What my husband calls our turf is those unanswered questions and how they come to play in our world." Secondet concluded, his voice light and pleasant.

Ryan was flabbergasted, half of those questions have scientific answers but the way the boy had put it, it cast some doubt. His silence broke when he asked,

"How come you refer to him as 'husband'? You're clearly a boy."

Secondet's smile shone against the sunset peering through the window.

"Again, you're sadly mistaken, Mr. Wolfe."

Upstairs, Daikonran had full cooperation of Duquesne as he tried once again to locate Horatio with Calleigh in the caster's position.

"My first mistake was I being the one who spoke. It should've been someone who actually knew the target." He reasoned as he redrew the scroll.

"And you're sure I won't get blasted to the wall?" the ballistics expert asked, her skepticism noticeable in her tone.

"Promise. Now repeat the words on the paper." Daikonran encouraged.

Calleigh looked at Alexx and Eric, who both nodded their heads in acceptance.

"All right, then… To find that lost sheep whose trace follows the righteous,

_Use the fiend's crimson to let us see his place in this downtrodden world._" She recited, Daikonran's expressing satisfaction at the near perfect pronunciation, even with her Southern accent.

The same process took place as before only this time no malevolence was to be found. On the drawn compass rose, the arrow drew itself southwest.

"See? Now we have to do is see where it's pointing." The bounty hunter smiled while Alexx sighed from relief. "And no black magic involved."

"That's great to know." Eric replied, calmer than before as their first lead surfaced.

"Catholic too, huh?" Daikonran grinned. "My policy forbids black magic."

As soon as Ryan and Secondet came up, Secondet laid out a map of the United States besides the compass rose, placing the used scroll over the state of Florida.

"And now we wait."

Almost instantly, the arrow began drawing itself onto the map. Like a unseen brush, the drop was guided across the map, following the route map up and out the state. It finally stopped to a silent conference room in Atlanta, Georgia.

"You were saying?" Secondet remarked to Ryan's dropped jaw.

But the silence was regained when the drop began to move again. It stopped again in Biloxi, Mississippi and then slowed down just near the Mississippi river.

"So Horatio's near the Mississippi?" Alexx asked as she took a quick photograph.

"Seems like it." Daikonran had barely spoken the words when he realized the next move. He quickly looked over to Secondet, who was just as surprised.

"We don't have much time now, do we?" the bounty hunter implied.

"Baton Rouge."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	8. Red Sam and Pretty Sally

_A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews!! Hope you enjoy it!_

_The CSIs are not mine, Daikonran is my sister's, the byotch is mine

* * *

_

8, Red Sam, Pretty Sally

Marla was satisfied with herself, her thoughts ringing as fresh as the ruby blots covering her low-cut dress and her white fashion boa. Her erratic driving was unnoticeable contrasted to the dark night ahead. Besides her, sitting on the passenger side, was her prize for her loyalty, knocked unconscious. Horatio slumped against the grimy window, a bleeding bruise on the left side of his throat. Marla smiled while she braked for a red light. With the same charming manner as in the hospital, she wiped the blood off the wound with a new handkerchief. She liked this one; his mere presence gave her shivers. It wasn't because Death was near him; she could tell he would have lived a fair amount of time before the reaper would claim him had she not interrupted. No, something else attracted her to this human.

_He is unique…and that is why master Archimedes will love to have you._ She thought as she savored the bloody piece of cloth.

A quick stare to his sleeping expression and Marla thought about her own rewards. She became giddy at the thought of being promoted to second-in-command in Archimedes' chain of power. A place among some of the oldest immortals in the whole North America, direct access to human gangs and their chokehold on the nation's youth…the woman could barely contain her excitement. This would all come if and only if the human lieutenant was to her master's liking. The penalty for a faulty pet was death to the specimen and dishonor to the captor but Marla wasn't worried. She knew her competition would bring either a young girl or a supermodel whose turn in the spotlight had run out, both very nice for a harem but not as pets. Archimedes was extremely picky with this, killing the first entry and the competitor in less than five seconds.

"You are going to make me very powerful, very soon, lieutenant." She thought out loud as she turned the animal control truck towards a river crossing bridge that would cross them into the state of Louisiana. She paid her toll with a wickedly sweet smile and drove all together slower than the sixty miles per hours. Marla giggled ecstatic for a minute and in her happiness, kissed Horatio's unaware lips.

_He's simply perfect._

After an hour of driving deep into the state, the animal control truck stopped just in front of the entrance to the French Quarter. The stench of hurricane Katrina's victims had long since disappeared but Marla could see the faceless and downtrodden walk about, reliving their last minutes. She chuckled as she headed for the passenger side.

_Good to be home…_

The nightlife had begun to reconstruct with the local efforts, a sight that all vampires would always remember: Louisiana was the unofficial capital of the undead, with more voodoo priestesses and rituals recorded than any other state, close behind being New York. Marla still remembered her first kill in Lafayette, putting a miserable bum out of his anguish, as she carefully removed the lieutenant from the passenger seat. She saw some of her troupe and grinned, she was a bona fide Madam for both the living and the recently deceased. She placed him on a nearby bench, gave him a nip on the neck and went off to get her money.

_Stay right there honey, I'm going to get us some cash._

Horatio tried to move his arms but found himself unable to. When he opened his eyes, he saw the unfamiliar landscape of Creole buildings mixed with tagging graffiti and debris. He recognized the sight as rebuilding and realized his location. He tried once more to move but the scarred symbols on his palms and on his hands weighed down like a pile of bricks.

_You have got to be kidding, I'm left alone and my own body doesn't want to respond._

Horatio felt even more trapped when he could see a police court just a block away. He struggled to lift his right hand while also observing his surroundings: a homeless man lying on the stairs of a backdoor, a couple getting into their car and a group of women in skin tight and flashy attire. One of the women laughed a shrill chuckle as she pointed to him. Horatio then noticed one of the women leave the group and head towards his direction. By the heavy makeup, the spandex clothes and her strut, the prostitute smiled almost as charismatic as Marla while walking over to him. She stopped just in front of the lieutenant and reeled in close enough for him to get a good view her. She was a good five-six in height, her artificial tan running around her bosom and her heavily manicured nails matching her equally intense make-up. Her deep Southern accent was revealed when she said,

"Hey there sugar, my madam says you're from Miami. Are you as good as they say?"

Immediately she sat on top of the man's lap and tugged at the shirt's lapels. The weight on his hands vanished as the woman locked lips and began to unconsciously massage and relish his face. Stunned as he was, the lieutenant pushed her to the ground with his newly freed hands, causing her to land flat on the gravel. Her indignity showed up clearly in the woman's face as she stood up and walked back to the remaining girls. Again the invisible weights came back, pinning Horatio to the floor in agonizing strength, while the women chatted. After ten minutes, Marla bid the girls goodbye and with the same strength as Don's, sat the lieutenant straight. She began to repair his clothes, as if he were a priceless toy.

"We're almost there, sweetie." She said with a voice that could melt any other man. Horatio shot a burning look at her as he asked,

"What do you really want with me?"

"I want to have Archimedes at my side and you're my ticket." Marla replied inattentively as she finished fixing his hair.

"So, I'm just a commodity to you?" he growled under his breath, pretty much furious of Marla's attitude.

"No, you, my dearest Horatio, are or will become if everything goes well, the favorite of immortals."

* * *

In the meantime, the Miami-DADE CSI team was arriving at the Mississippi-Louisiana border when they encountered a crowd blocking the passage. Daikonran sat passenger in Calleigh's Hummer when one of the members of the crowd banged the hood to make them stop.

"Isn't it kind of late for a nurse rally?" Daikonran smirked.

"I'm hoping you're being sarcastic." The woman retaliated as she stopped the vehicle and stepped out. The mysterious new addition shrugged and slipped his hood and followed suit.

"Miami DADE police, what's going on?" Calleigh requested to one of the stand-bys, while Kino whistled, walking around to get a better view.

"Some weird-ass shit got down. They're saying that they found some guy dead with an arm missin'," the man answered brusquely, not bothering to look who asked.

Calleigh pouted in frustration, while Daikonran made his way back to her side.

"Humans are profoundly fascinated by death, aren't they?" he said with the same grin on his face. He then directed his attention to the relay.

"Is there any way the Crime Scene People can get in? Because if I'm right about this, we might have just found Marla Ruez's latest victim."

The man who first conveyed the information turned around, revealing to be a security guard, and instantly led Calleigh and Daikonran to the scene of the disturbance.

The body laid barren of blood in cubicle 227 of the ER, all two gallons spilt across the floor, the curtains and a section of the stretcher bed. The bounty hunter confirmed a silhouette matching a previous patient while the ballistic expert took in the body.

"I don't need Alexx here to know what's the C.O.D., the guy died of blood loss." Calleigh sighed. "So how is this related to Horatio's disappearance?"

"While you were negotiating a warrant, I was interviewing the nurse on duty. She told me she was tending to a man, estimated forty years old, red to blond hair, bright blue eyes, roughly six feet tall and distinct scars on his hands. Except for the scars, I'd say that's your boss's physical description." Daikonran explained while taking a sample of the obese corpse, llighting the hope in the woman's eyes.

"This man knew where Horatio is?"

"Upon further inspection, one could say this guy was the last one to touch him." Kino continued, moving the fingers around to find skin cells. "The scars on Horatio's hands were most probably burned or carved into his muscles by Marla minutes after he was taken. The blood patterns read a restrictive bind, probably voodoo."

"So…he was here." Calleigh replied, her hope dying.

"He's close, and he's got a will to go on, I'll give him that." Daikonran retorted, a more soothing smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	9. Celebrate

_A/N: IMEANT TO UPLOAD THIS LAST THURSADY BUT WAS DOWN! ASKJDHFGDAMMIT!_

_Anyways, The CSIs aren't mine, Daikonran and Secondet are my sister's and the creepy-crawlies are mine_

_Enjoy!!

* * *

_

9, Celebrate

Back in Miami, Alexx had settled into her morgue, ready to organize the bodies that Marla laid strewn on the floor. Her mind wondered on the earlier incident, the crashing rescue cab. There were no found survivors, as if the car had driven itself to the wall. She had waited for any results from Secondet's perimeter search around the building. The young boy had a very relaxing air to him, almost as unnatural as his "husband's" violet eye. Somehow, Alexx could feel herself break in half if she stared too long into it. Her thoughts were interrupted when a light tap was felt on her shoulder. The medical examiner turned around to see the seemingly genderless boy, with a worried look.

"You look too cute to be worried like that, sugar. Something the matter?" Alexx asked, her smile way more calm than what she once greeted Horatio.

"I think I just found your missing drivers…though I can't say I can identify them." Secondet replied, his expression unable to hide his disgust, as he led Alexx to outside the DADE building and into the outer gardens. The bodies themselves were mutilated, their heads cleanly ripped from their bodies and one arm severed off in each one.

"So now we're looking for a couple of heads…" Alexx stated while examining the remains.

"I have a feeling that they're with your lieutenant."

* * *

The livid streets of lower French Quarter had become bustling with activity as Horatio was practically dragged out of the truck. Marla had driven for a good twenty minutes until she stopped at an isolated plantation. The plantation was a quintessential example of an 18th century sugar cane plantation: extended entrance with centuries-old willow trees lining the way, enormous landscape littered with beautiful wooden gazebos and bridges and the gothic architecture that denoted the many windows that stared down at him. The place was a marvel, just perfect for a Renaissance novel, but the circumstances in which Caine met it were a real downer to the atmosphere. The gala celebrated in the property was the culmination of his abduction, he was to be presented and, if he were to be unfavorable, to die by a gruesome hand.

Marla on the other hand was joyful and hid the truck in the back, as for no one to actually see it.

"Let's go over the rules; you don't look anyone in the eyes, you don't talk unless you're referred to, and most of all…" she began as she retouched her lipstick one last time.

"I won't humiliate you." Horatio finished, his revulsion transparent in his face.

"Good boy! Now let's go, I don't want to be last in line." Marla concluded while tying a blindfold over the lieutenant's eyes. "I hate to cover your beautiful blue eyes but I want them to be a surprise for master Archimedes." She whispered some words and with the last word uttered, Horatio's voice vanished. As he was gently pulled from the passenger side, his mind raced as what the whole festival that he had just seen could be about.

The sounds were consistent with an eloquent get-together; the fake laughter and the many gracious words the lieutenant heard were clear indications of class and prestige.

_Never thought there would be orgies like this…_he thought as Marla guided him along the labyrinth of guests. Some stopped her and remarked with things along the line of,

"That's your entry?! He'll be ripped to shreds!"

"He seems a bit rebellious. Do you think master Archimedes would like that?"

"He's lovely. I'd like him for my pet had I have enough authority!"

Nonetheless, Marla's hand steered Horatio towards the main door. When she opened it, the recognizable smell of blood permeated everything in the building. Marla smiled as she headed to the main room just ahead. The dim candles lit the somber yet exquisite room in which the most concentration of blood and flesh was centered. Horatio could hear the slow death of exsanguinations bubble besides him as Marla forced him to bow.

"Master Archimedes, I have gifts for you." He heard the vile woman state. A shuffle of cloth and a voice responded,

"You bring me what? All I see is another head to mount on my walls." The voice, lethal yet smooth as the linen used in corpses, seemed skeptical.

"I thought of that so I have brought you two of Miami's finest, m'lord." Marla politely differed while she ruffled what sounded like a plastic bag and took out something that had the scent of decayed flesh. _The missing drivers Alexx mentioned…_

"So this is your attempt to replace my beloved favorite?"

The giddiness in Marla's tone was almost palpable as she replied, "Yes!"

Suddenly, Horatio felt someone just in front of him, the smell of roses and olives burning his windpipe. The lethal voice then said,

"There is nothing I can find that can replace my darling! You disappoint me, Marla. I even let you bring in the same dogcatcher that got me my sweet Elizabeth from New York forty years ago!"

Horatio could not even a hint of fear in Marla, even through the blindfold.

"Please let me remove the cloth in his eyes, sir, then you will see why I have picked him from others younger than him." She said as she walked over behind the man.

Almost instantly, the small piece of cloth fell off and along with it, the discretion of the gory room. Body parts all over the floor; the slaughter room was lined with crimson on the dark colors as Marla grinned in satisfaction.

_Holy shit…_

The other man in the room, a man that was at least six feet and five inches tall, observed Horatio's horrified eyes scan the room, became delighted. The blond hair extended to his shoulder blades, the deep red in his pupils and the pale complexion shone with the faint candlelight when he asked,

"Like what you see? It will be last thing you'll ever…" the mystery man lounged a full frontal attack towards Horatio but immediately stopped as the lieutenant faced him, his blue eyes meeting with the man's scarlet.

A moment of silence passed, the attacker staggered and fell down onto a major chair close to the wall. Marla knew that reaction well and asked,

"What do you think now, master Archimedes?"

A supernatural pull towed the lieutenant towards the one called Archimedes, his struggle evident in his face as he drew closer to the sitting monster.

"He's more than enough, dearest Marla…more than anything I've seen, just like my dear Elizabeth…" his lips stretched as he caressed the lieutenant's face with his glass nails perforating and letting the blood run on them. Archimedes then licked the blood maliciously as he whispered

_You have brought me a fallen angel…

* * *

_

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	10. Archimedes The Usurper

_A/N: Thank you for all the hits and reviews!!! Just one word for this chapter...REVENGE IS SWEET._

_By the way, the case Daikonran mentions is a real case that took place in the Florida Key West _

_Vampre: The Masquerade- actual role-play that simulates vampirism_

_The CSIs aren't mine, Daikonran and Secondet are my sister's and the creepy-crawlies are mine

* * *

_

10, Archimedes the Usurper

Daikonran had no trouble finding who caused the man's gruesome death, but he did have trouble with the tracks left on the scene.

"Miss Duquesne, please tell me what size do you estimate these shoe prints?" he asked, pointing to the bloody prints that led to a back door.

"Size seven and a half, eight at most." Calleigh replied as she took a picture of the evidence.

"Definitely had to be Marla. Girl's got enough strength to break a guy like our victim cleanly in half. And by the tracks provided by the Bleeding Heart charm put on your boss, we can safely assume she headed that way." Kino continued, counting each step towards the nearest exit.

"People would not have noticed them on the move. There are cases here that makes the bodies back home look like they're still sleeping." The CSI retorted, taking a good look at her surrounding.

"Then you obviously haven't seen the Tanzler case…guy was so in love with one of his patients that he exhumed her body from her grave just so he could have her near him." Daikonran related while searching for a telltale sign of struggle in the obscene man. _Bastard got surprised…but he doesn't look like the type to hang out with bloodsuckers, no bites, and signs of ownership or debt._

"A necrophiliac? That's disturbing, even for me." Calleigh shuddered. Her skin crept up her spine to know that Horatio could be trapped with people like that.

By surveying her appearance, Daikonran sighed and said,

"What your boss will probably experience is biophilia…when the dead has an inordinate desire for a living human."

Just when Calleigh was about to throw up, Ryan burst into the crime scene with,

"We found erratic tire marks outside."

Kino smiled and handed over a withered picture of a pair of tire tracks. "Look like them?"

After a minute of studying, Ryan nodded and gave back the picture. Daikonran grinned and turned to the body. The truck, the lack of bite marks, the connection to Marla Ruez…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we just found the body of Dowell "Don" Hatchet, commonly referred to by the undead as Baton Rouge's Right Hand." Kino declared with a hint of pride in his voice… _I'm coming, Archimedes De Viságe. _

* * *

Try as he might, Horatio couldn't push away from Archimedes while the latter embraced him tightly.

"Strong for a human aren't you? Think you can resist my presence?" Archimedes whispered into his victim's ears while his arms tightened their grip. Marla had taken seat at the far right of the room, watching her master acquaint himself with his new pet.

"I can do more than that, just give me five minutes and my gun back." Horatio muttered under his breath, choking as the grasp increased in net force.

"Your voice…it sounds so…delicious"

_All right this guy is high or something…_

Caine could feel his body cracking and involuntarily arched back and coughed into the air. The fact that Archimedes was as cold as ice didn't help much, the weight now crushing his arms. When the blood pressure was built up enough, Archimedes drew towards the bare throat, his lips now savoring the skin underneath

"Time to mark you." Archimedes murmured just before he nipped the exposed aorta. Horatio felt the frosty droplets contour his skin, tinting his shirt red, paralyzing his muscles. After a few seconds, Archimedes removed himself from the neck and gracefully took the left wrist and softly bit into the blue veins. The lieutenant screamed in pain, so many nerve endings had been penetrated in that one bite. A small amount of the precious liquid fell to the floor as Archimedes took away his mouth and again caressed the suffering man.

"Why do you scream? I'm only doing this for your good." Archimedes inquired with a smile laced in scarlet as Horatio dropped to the floor in throbbing pain, his right hand covering the bite marks.

"And you're a sick man…this is just a excessive version of Vampire: The Masquerade." Horatio shot back, his eyes glaring with anguish.

"I am just removing you from the twisted world that made you plunge from grace, my fallen angel. And very soon, all traces of your life will disappear along with it. I mean, why worry of one soul when the ungrateful serfs you protect will dismiss you as a mere misfortune?" The vampire smiled as he again embraced the lieutenant, his hold now much less violent and more along the lines of comforting.

"My sweet Horatio…the cruel humanity that clipped your wings will pay for the blood on your hands…but first you must suffer all over again." Archimedes continued as two decomposing men ripped Caine from the embrace and towed him away.

"Take my pet to the cellar. You two will accommodate him while I pay Miss Ruez her ransom." The leader coldly commanded as Marla giggled in ecstasy.

"As agreed, you will join me in the ranks of the _Covenant di Vampyrs _and gain control of the East Coast." Archimedes assured while his newest pet was dragged to the western wing of the formal agricultural estate. "In return, however, I must know…what has become of Dowell?"

Marla faltered for a split second but replied, "He passed away just before we got here sir. An unfortunate accident."

"I see…" Suddenly, Marla felt a burning sensation that she had never felt before upon her ivory face. She screamed in horror as the holy water blazed her perfect face, the patterns etching themselves permanently. She looked up to see Archimedes' flawless features stare down at her, with no clear emotion.

"May I need to remind you the Covenant prides itself with secrecy? You didn't even join and you have broken an unwritten law." The monster then grabbed Marla by the dissipating hair and said,

"You best be thankful that the pitiful excuse of a human was to my satisfaction or you would've ended up dipped and strewn dry in holy water." He threatened monotonously, his expressions never faulting. "Now go and enjoy the party."

* * *

Secondet had begun to help out Alexx in her cleanup when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice greeted him back warmly.

"Daikonran! How is your investigation at Biloxi?" Secondet replied, curious of the other's findings.

"Pretty good baby. We found Dowell dead in a hospital and there are tire and oil tacks just beyond the state border. The only problem is that we can't go where the map is telling us, or so Ryan tells me." The bounty hunter explained via phone.

"And why not?" Secondet inquired with a slightly indignity to his voice. The phone was apparently switched to Delko as he responded.

"It's a restricted air space ever since hurricane Katrina did a number on Lower Louisiana. The only way in is with a permit."

"Delko, is it? I think I can help. I can ask Alexx to help me fill out a warrant and a permit." Secondet assured, with Alexx paying close attention.

The boy heard Daikonran curse on the background, something along the lines of taking way too much time.

"Daikonran, listen to me. We can get that permit, but we have to do it the legal way, okay?"

A deep sigh was heard and Delko replied,

"He says to go ahead. He also that you know what Archimedes is capable of, so hurry up. "

A brief good-bye and Secondet hung the phone. Alexx chuckled a bit while the boy stomped his way back to the examination table.

"'Till Death do us part'?"

"If Dai keeps the tough-guy act up, that'll be sooner than he thinks,"

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	11. Red Stream

_A/N: Guess people don't like to see Horatio in pain...TOO BAD!_

_Defiance is sexy..._

_the CSIs aren't mine, Daikonran and Secondet are my sister, the creepy crawlies are mine

* * *

_

11, Red Stream

The clear beats of the men's exposed hearts had no effect on distracting the excruciating pain that the lieutenant was experiencing as he was dragged down a set of stairs. With his wrist and neck hemorrhaging, the trail he painted was alluring to the guests all around. He coughed a little bit unto the curtains, the blood tinting the royal violet with lovely gleaming spots.

_Dear God, I'm bleeding myself to death…what a wonderful way to die._

Several of Archimedes' company knelt down, much to Horatio's astonishment. Some just stared mutely at the blood that ran down his limbs. As he became beyond the guests' reach, those in awe began to lick the drops off the satin curtains. Their ecstasy was blatant as their bodies shivered and their expressions were riddled with guilty pleasure.

_They're taking this too seriously…_

"They're savoring you, lieutenant. Think of it as an honor." The taller man, with his dangling eye shifting to the hauled focus, explained with a gaunt smile Horatio recognized as one made by the protruding bones.

"And how long have you've been dead? You look a good month or two." Caine smirked sarcastically as the typical numbness in his wrist from the hemorrhaging took place, something that he had waited enough for.

"You a mortician or something?" the shorter, less decomposed man demanded, a shrill in his tone that nearly nullified the pleasant emptiness in Horatio's lesser veins. Almost.

"Close." The lieutenant responded, his voice now slightly broken. The cellar was a damp and foreboding space, with each of the hundred wine barrels covered with a full layer of dust and cobwebs while moss grew from humid corners. There was barely any light other than the candles and the open-air fermenting cell. In the fermenting cell, the moon shone with a white light over the equally moist mortar bricks. Horatio saw their grinning faces as they tossed him with a blunt force and slammed the rusted tube doors shut.

The sound of stretched leather crackling made his spine crawl. A sudden onslaught of lashes struck down to his clothed back, causing the normally comfortable fibers to set the muscles on fire.The small metal pebbles attached to each of the whip's tails beat well into the tissue, even the bone in some cases. Then came the kicking into his abdomen, blow after blow opening what Don had so pleasantly left before.

Through the abuse, Horatio could see his decaying attackers and their loose body parts flailing with the strikes to his body. The taller one was slower than his undersized counterpart, meaning it took more strength to do the same damage…a window of opportunity if anything.

Caine suddenly motioned his impromptu plan and with a quick tug, ripped the slower man's dangling eye. The screams of pain gave him a couple of seconds to bolt for the door, eye still in hand, only to be toppled by a roaming hand.

"And where do you think you're going, you pathetic excuse of a man?" the shorter undead screamed, his eyes raging for his agonizing partner.

"I'm not the one with my organs hanging on a piece of skin." Horatio refuted, his smile covered in blood.

* * *

"Alexx, where do I put the files and documents about the bodies we just found?" Secondet asked as he carried a neat stack of folders towards the M.E. Alexx smiled, taking the papers from him and placing them on the desk.

"Honey, if I had interns like you, my work would be a whole lot easier," she sighed playfully. The boy smiled back and nodded.

A door slam from the upper levels and the boy distinguished his spouse, fuming and none too pleased.

"I'm guessing you didn't get the permit?" Secondet inquired as he took off the paper mask and latex gloves.

"Bastard said I needed a search warrant from Miami and Louisiana. Granted the only person who can hand those could be enjoying a dirt nap right about now." Daikonran replied airily.

"Welcome to Forensic Bureaucracy." Alexx added with an all-too-familiar smile while her assistant ran up to meet the bounty hunter.

"This day couldn't get any better." Kino sighed. He felt so close to apprehending one hell of a bounty and now he had to do legal work. A slam from the farthest door in the lobby and his wish was granted. A man of medium stature and a overpowering plainness that Alexx resentfully recognized stepped with a proud stride.

"Where the hell is Horatio?" the man queried the pair, a pompous smirk in his face. "He has a trial hearing in less than three hours."

"Cool it, Stetler; we have a situation and Horatio isn't going to make it." Alexx's voice boomed over the sound system.

"Great. Now how am I supposed to present the Castello evidence without him?" Stetler shot back, leaning over the glass. He then noticed Secondet and Daikonran, whose glare had just blown. "And these are?"

"Dr. Daikonran Kino, general practitioner and bounty hunter. And this is Secondet Leonhart, my assistant." Kino responded, his violet and green eyes scanning the detective. _This guy's a little too high for his horse…_

"And why are you down here? No civilians in the morgue. Unless you have a permit." Stetler warned, pushing Kino's last nerve.

"A permit is exactly what I'm here for, you pompous ass. I need a permit to access the latter French Quarter at New Orleans so I can get your precious Horatio out of that godforsaken hellhole!" Daikonran yelled, his face unhinged. "I've been handling a devil's stomach contents just so you can get your goddamned lieutenant and go on with your fucking lives!"

Alexx made no attempt to stop the ensuing barrage of insults…_Stetler had it coming for a long time; H was just too nice to hurt Yelina's feelings._

Daikonran then shoved a piece of paper into Rick's hand and with an unbalanced tone, he said,

"Now YOU sign this so I can do my job and get your CSI back before dinnertime, God permit it."

Stetler shot a fierce look to the bounty hunter but relented and signed the document. Kino grabbed the paper and stomped his way out, leaving Secondet and Alexx surprised.

"So that's your partner when he completely loses his shit?" Stetler remarked as he himself headed to the door. Secondet simply shrugged and replied,

"You should see him after a week with no sleep."

Outside the Miami-DADE building, Delko and Wolfe stood besides their Hummers, just about to leave, when Daikonran came back.

"You got a warrant?" Ryan asked; a little bit surprised about how fast the bounty hunter had gotten the elusive document.

"Yeah. I also discovered I have a deadline to get your lieutenant." Daikonran retorted with a defiant look in his eyes. "You neglected to tell me that."

"We thought we might've found him before the jury hearing." Calleigh explained as she approached the group, case kit in hand.

"What we're dealing isn't just one bloodsucker. We're talking about a couple DOZEN, and they're not limited to the romantic and the beautiful." The bounty hunter elaborated. "Each one's a serial killer to their own right and they won't hesitate to rip an arm off just to get a drop of blood."

Daikonran then hopped into the driver's side of one of the Hummers. "You have the chance to stay out of this."

"And miss H's face when you find him?" the ballistics expert shot back, her optimism in her appearance. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"I'll second to that." Eric added, his mug sharing in Calleigh's hope.

"Me too. Guy's been saving our asses since day one." Ryan concluded.

_Charming…

* * *

_

The beating had gone on for a good ten minutes until the undead unexpectedly ceased motion. But to the weakened man that lay on the humid floor, it made no difference; the pain had become unbearable and all he wished was to make it stop, except of course to die. If stubbornness or plain curiosity was moving him, Horatio looked up to see what had stopped the thrashing.

"You look lovely covered in your own blood." Archimedes' voice rang smoothly in the lieutenant's ears.

A silent but fierce look and Archimedes couldn't help himself but laugh. "You'll die if you defy me."

"And you take comfort in the fear people have with you." Horatio weakly shot back. The now eyeless henchman held his head down. Archimedes toyed with the solid iron whip in his hands, each man-made thorn covered in tissue staring down at Horatio. The crackle rang clear with the lieutenant's agonizing scream.

After gasping a breath of air, Horatio simply smirked and said,

"Yes sir, may I please have another?"

* * *

A/N: So whatchu think? Reviews are greatly appreciated 


	12. Bread

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and hits! _

_I think I'll change the rating to M after this chapter. Why? Because after this, there will be very graphic descriptions of violence and lascive acts that may leave an interesting aftertaste in your brains. _

_Plus, I want an M-rated fic anyways _

_Horatio and the CSIs aren't mine, Daikonran is my sister's and Archimedes is mine_

_

* * *

_

12, Bread

Struck against the mortar bricks, Horatio reserved his energy to the pulsating wrist and back injuries. He lay on his reverse, mouth gaping as its scarlet contents dripped out, while Archimedes riveted. Every drop charged an impulse within his very dead body, a mixture of hunger and sexual drive.

"Did you know that sucking the blood out of one of you pathetic humans is like sex to us?" the master remarked, his eyes glazed with lust.

A handmaiden presented herself to Archimedes' side. With no question, she raised her black skirt high enough so that both men could see the lacy underwear. And, much to Horatio's disgust, Archimedes dug his face unto her bare abdomen, lathering it with his deceased tongue.

"Well that is convenient." The lieutenant scoffed, snapping the vampire from his unrehearsed sexual act.

"Oh right…I have to feed you." Archimedes retorted, his expression a blank to draw on. "We don't want our fallen angel to be called back so soon, right Cecile?" he turned towards the servant girl, who merely nodded and searched for her primary objective. When she came back, she carried a silver-lined tray with a plate filled with bread with her petite frame. She was as plain as one can be, with her blond hair tied in a bun and her dark eyes set in following orders.

Caine stared attentively as the girl set down the tray, picked up the bread plate and offered some to the proud disgrace.

"Why do you give me such a degrading stare?"

"I don't have to give you an explanation." Horatio replied.

Archimedes laughed heartily at the response while drawing an intricately designed dagger from the silk jacket he was wearing. With a smooth shift, he slit through the porcelain skin upon Cecile's forearm, beads of her precious essence landing upon the wheat product. After each roll was covered in the liquid, the vampire threw it into the cell, all landing besides the lieutenant, as Cecile dropped into shock.

"Eat it." The marvelous parasite commanded with a grin on his face. _The humiliation to consume what you protect…I want to see it._

Horatio pushed the food away, to the farthest side. His stomach would slap some sense into the rest of him had he not seen Cecile wither away.

"You are not a free man, lieutenant. You must eat what I offer." Archimedes refuted.

"No thanks." The lieutenant responded. "I'd rather starve."

"I'd never let my pet die until I say so, but this is what you'll eat. Deal with it." Archimedes stated before standing from his personal chair. This was fun but he had other guests to entertain. Leaving Caine glaring, he smiled.

_Elizabeth was just like you and she broke in two days…how long do you think your morals will feed you?_

Horatio tried to wake the fallen maid by calling her name in a whispered tone but to no avail. The goons that had brought him in were salivating over the dying girl; even through their ability to speak, they still were zombies deep down. And if Horatio had seen enough movies (and that isn't much), he knew what they wanted.

"Don't you dare." He growled.

"You ain't my boss." The eyeless guard replied as he grabbed the open wound. Just as he was going to bite it, Caine grabbed one of the bread rolls. Out of instinct, he rubbed it against his own injuries and tossed it towards the entrance. By an act of their nature, the bodyguards chased the roll.

"Cecile, wake up and get out of here." Once more the lieutenant attempted. This time however, Cecile smiled weakly and said,

"Master Archimedes left me here for a reason, sir. It's my turn to become their feed."

"That's bullshit. No one deserves to become food." Horatio countered. His mind racing on how to save the maid, he tossed a couple of stained bread rolls in order to keep the undead busy. The girl kept her frail grin as she crawled to Horatio's side. Dutifully, she took out a handkerchief and began to clean his face, giving the lieutenant an idea.

"Cecile, listen to me…"

The heavy footsteps of the undead treaded near as Cecile wiped the last of the blood away. She was suddenly ripped from Caine's side and held her high with her weakened arm.

"Excuse me, but I am not finished with his cleansing." She confronted.

"And do we look like we give a crap?" the fresh zombie stated, his mouth hanging by a piece of skin.

"If you do not let me care for the master's pet, you two will go back to your graves in pieces." Her voice never wavered, as everything she said was an order. "Do you really want to take a chance at master Archimedes' goodwill?"

At the mention of the head of the house, both sentinels backed away. They left the cellar, with one grumbling under his breath. As soon as the door closed, Cecile kneeled down to the prisoner.

"Did I say it right, sir?"

The smile on Horatio's face all she needed.

"You did perfectly. Now get out of this place."

Cecile's expression died down when she responded,

"Master Archimedes will find me again…and he'll punish me."

Cecile then felt a caress on her unharmed hand. She looked up to see a softer expression on the prisoner, his body bound and anguishing.

"Let me worry about that."

* * *

Kino was frustrated with the traffic, even at night, when there were barely any cars. Twice the Hummer had to be slowed down because some idiot decided to pick up a slut off the street. Calleigh grinned.

"Welcome to Miami."

"Glad that after this, I'm heading back to New York. Taylor must be bitching right about now."

"New York, huh?" Duquesne inquired, steering the vehicle to the right where the intersection began.

"Yeah. I miss our kids," Daikonran said with a sad smile while staring out the night sky.

"That's cute. How old were they when they were adopted?"

"Who said we adopted?" the bounty hunter replied.

"Surrogate mother?" Calleigh inquired, making a stop at a red light.

An awkward moment of silence and Daikonran concluded,

"Let's go with that."

The streets were all too familiar yet unknown to the CSI, she always hit the pavement in daylight. But her mind was drawing up scenarios, scenarios of Horatio's current conditions.

"I just hope he's fine…" she thought out loud. Daikonran knew what she was thinking and exhaled.

"You decided to come because you were the only one who knows Louisiana. "

"I was born, raised and educated there. The fact that Katrina devastated my home state doesn't mean it annihilated it." Calleigh replied.

Kino read expressionless as he looked out the window to the small airport they were arriving. The revving airplane was big enough for four people, themselves counting. As they stepped into the vehicle, Daikonran looked up to the sky and motioned,

_Let's just hope the lieutenant isn't dead, or I'll be in big trouble._

* * *

Cecile politely refused the offer of escape as she held Horatio's scarred hand.

"You're still hurt, sir. I have to tend to you."

The lack of blood in his body may have made him woozy but Horatio had enough to take back his hand.

"Let me take both our punishments. Like he said, I'll die when he wants me to. Just wait until daybreak."

A glimmer of hope shone in Cecile's eyes as she hid her emotions from view.

"I'll wait with you."

The night dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, the maid caring for the prisoner every time he agonized. The only way to treat the gashes on Horatio's back was to push the exposed flesh to the rusty bars but to feel a cold, wet blanket wipe the oxidizing blood was a greeted gesture. He hissed every time the cotton rubbed against the whippings.

Three hours later, they heard the party guests dissipate. When Horatio looked up to the ventilation, he could see a ray of sunlight from the west. Almost instantly, the maid concealed herself from view and waited as the residents of the plantation entered the building. As soon as the movement stopped, Cecile took off, leaving the lieutenant in his cell.

"You think you can give orders here, sweet Horatio? That's mighty bold of you." The velvet voice of Archimedes rang in Horatio's ear. The lieutenant twisted himself to see the vampire with a malevolent smile. The fear for Cecile's life ran through his body as Horatio screamed for her freedom.

* * *

Outside, Cecile was running as fast as her feet could get her. She paid no attention to the guards following her; she just had to get to the sunlight. Her forgotten forearm slowed her down, but she wasn't about to let the prisoner down.

Dawn had crept up enough to shield her as she opened the main door and stepped into the driveway. Half a dozen of Archimedes' bodyguards were on her heels as she ran the stretch to freedom. When she crossed the gates, Cecile finally tasted her lost freedom.

Suddenly, she collapsed onto the ground. Her forearm had become quite infected and her body had given it's all. With her dying breaths, Cecile looked back to the plantation; she heard her name being called out from the inside. She smiled one last time, recognizing the voice, and whispered her final words,

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Well, this was sad...So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	13. Intemperance

_A/N: Ok, after this chapter, I'll have to move the story to a higher rating, or I might get into big trouble (and I really love writing this)._

_By the way, I am not gore-crazy. I don't go around in the fanfiction slapping the red stuff just because. I want to deal with how people react to it._

_The CSIs aren't mine, Daikonran is my sister's and Archimedes is mine

* * *

_

13, Intemperance

Archimedes chuckled as he looked out the window. He held Horatio by the hair and pressed him to the glass surface. Both had seen the girl's death and the lieutenant was infuriated.

"You bastard…"

Archimedes gave his pet a skeptical look. "You actually think you can save people by just setting them free? You're nothing without your wings."

"Stop calling me an angel, dammit!" Horatio yelled. "You killed that girl and I'll make you pay."

"Then make me pay for 200 souls if it satisfies you. But now you're the prisoner and you will do what _I _say." Archimedes retorted, his grin a shade of evil as he dragged the pet up the stairs. When they arrived at a room, Archimedes then walked over to an open casket.

"You disrespected me." Archimedes said, tossing the lieutenant into the coffin. Horatio struggled to get up but the collective beating finally took a toll and he finally slumped to the bottom. As the lid closed, the vampire's blank expression contrasted what he added next,

"Sleep tight, my fallen angel."

* * *

Landing on the designated space was a bit of a problem for the small airplane but both Kino and Calleigh arrived safely.

"How does it feel to come back, Miss Duquesne?" Daikonran asked as they got off the plane. The noise produced by the motor made any conversation difficult to understand.

"Kind of nostalgic, not considering why I'm actually here." She replied with a sly smile. "You sure Horatio is here?"

A quick consult to the map and Daikonran replied before leading the way,

"If this thing helped me during 9-11, then it sure as hell won't fail me now."

* * *

Horatio thrashed about inside his newest prison, tackling the soft padding with whatever was left of his strength. The white linen stuffing made it even harder, made the casket even smaller, meaning less air. Even though he knew no one would listen, he yelled and banged the wood frame frantically. The casket had a tight seal, unmoving as Caine stopped to take a short breath of air.

_A normal casket has a minimum of 15 minutes of oxygen once the airtight insulation closes. _

He then began to desperately rip away the cotton filling, pushing the remainder to his feet. Once he got rid of the stuff, his hard work led up to the lacquered wood lid. In the rush of the moment, Horatio tackled the lid once last time before giving out. He held his hands to the sides of the lid, and thrust in a vain attempt to open the lid.

_That's it; I don't have any strength left._

Just as he thought this, he heard a door open to the side. Horatio laid deathly quiet as the intruder drew closer to his position. The movement stopped for a moment while a familiar voice rang,

"You are an expensive bastard, do you know that?"

_That's Marla…shouldn't she be swimming in money?_

Marla's steps renewed themselves as she slowly circled the casket.

"Because of you, I lost my greatest treasure, the only thing that set me apart from those senile idiots. But, I know that everything comes full circle, I take a lot of comfort in that." She continued with her monologue, the distinct sound of nails scratching the polish guiding Horatio.

"And so just you know how much you made me suffer, I'll do master Archimedes a favor."

_I'm screwed._

"I'll eliminate everything you ever held dear; every person that has touched those hands will die a horrible death. Just because they know your name." the tone in her voice livened up, the greed for gore evident in her voice.

"No one that speaks of you will be more beautiful than me, and that's a promise."

The waterfall of memories, of his team, of Yelina and Ray, of Suzy and Madison; they all crashed into Horatio's mind but he kept it to himself until Marla was out of the room. In frustration, he punched the lid with no end result.

_Dear God, protect them…

* * *

_

After negotiating with the local police force, Daikonran drove the Jeep past the barricade, with Duquesne on the passenger seat. A peek to his pocket and Calleigh noticed a photograph. She immediately recognized the picture and took it out of Kino's pocket.

"I know this guy." She stated. Daikonran stared attentively. _How the hell?!_

"How?"

Calleigh blushed slightly as she replied,

"This is Archibald De Viságe. He used to throw these lavish parties when I was little. Dad got invited to a couple but work always stopped him from going. I always wanted to go to one."

Daikonran shot a slight surprise but then smirked. "Let me guess, loads of rich people?"

"The newspapers were all over those galas. De Viságe was a philanthropist. " The CSI continued. "Are we going to his place?"

"We are now." Kino responded as he changed the car's shift and turned a sharp left.

"Why? Is there something I'm missing?" Calleigh inquired.

"Archibald was the head of a group of undead, calling themselves the Covenant. He goes by the name of Archimedes now but there's something that will spot him in a crowd." The bounty hunter explained. "And that is the scarred tissue on his right arm."

"Again, what's so special about that?"

Daikonran then took out a folder from his personal knapsack and handed to Calleigh.

"He has boils identical to those afflicted by the Black Death plague."

A mental block came over Calleigh. "Then that means Archibald, I mean, Archimedes is 600 years old!"

Kino's worried face complemented his warning. "600 yeas of influence and power can really tip the tide on Internal Affairs, doesn't it, Miss Duquesne?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Miami-DADE crime lab, a lonely security guard did his round. He, along with the morning shift, had no idea of the events that had taken place in the last forty-eight hours. He headed towards an isolated spot, near the entrance of the morgue. He was about to enter when he felt a cold chill run up his leg. Following the unnerving sensation of being watched, he quickly turned around. From the stories told by the night shift, there was an actual dead woman walking the building and it was best if no one ran into her.

_Stupid kids, making up stories…_

His thought was interrupted as he heard a barren walk. He again turned around, only to be met with an empty hall. He shrugged it off and kept his vigil. The woman kept her paper mask on as she silently followed the guard.

When Stetler came out of the morgue, he saw a peculiar liquid drip from the first two steps. The oxidized smell and he called for clean up.

_Alexx is getting sloppy…_

When he opened the door, his eyes were met with those of Miguel Andover, whose jaw was completely severed off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for those who are squeamish!!! Reviews are greatly appreciated


	14. Delight

_A/N: Thank you for all the reads and reviews! _

_Moved to the M section, hope it doesn't change anything!_

_Horatio is not mine, Archimedes is, ok?

* * *

_

14, Delight

The casket appeared to be smaller as the air slowly depleted. Horatio checked his watch, twenty minutes since Marla's visit had past, or was it thirty? The growing lack of oxygen blurred his vision, not to mention his wounds. The excretions following the blood made the linen stick to his skin. Death wouldn't be swift, as asphyxia took fifteen more minutes to finally kill him. He couldn't help but to pray for a quick demise.

_I'll die, as someone's pet, not a human being…_

One last cough and Horatio slipped into an unconscious state. In his dreamless sleep, he never noticed someone enter the soon-to-be tomb. Two mongrels, one with an arm too long and the other with a hanging face, opened the coffin. Obviously not of Archimedes' kind, they carefully extracted the body, especially careful of his wrists and feet. The long-armed one giggled malevolently while the hang-jawed one shushed him quiet.

The walk to the kitchen was a bit of trouble with the heavy lieutenant, but when they finally reached it, they were greeted with the wonderful smell of cooked meat.

"Madam Oretha! We gotsa the main course!" the monger with the hanging jaw called out, setting the man down on a chair. An African-American, with her skin as dark as the knife handle she held, walked into the room with a step like a dance. Her hair tied in a wrap made of the same clothes as her dress; she examined the unconscious man with determination. Her substantial accent, a mix between Jamaican and Southern English spoke from her lips;

"The boy be something sweet, too sweet for the Covenant, I'd say."

The long-armed man then asked the woman, "What do we do with him?"

Madam Oretha's smile shone against her skin while she replied,

"Well, Jerry, you better get started with master Archimedes' bathtub while Ulysses gets the animals. I'll get him prepped."

* * *

A full breath of air and Horatio woke up with a start. His surroundings were similar to the slaughter room, the royal decorations advancing the deep silk and tulle sheets and curtains. A veiled ivory tub, probably Rococo, shone in the enveloped room, it being the point of origin for a smell Horatio knew too well.

A black woman suddenly stepped into the room, her outfit resounding with Voodoo practice.

"You a pretty li'l boy…mighty yummy for a pack o' vampires. But it just wouldn't be right if we didn't debut you." She said with a soft tone as he unclothed the lieutenant cautiously. Her labored hands worked the buttons of the shirt until she could take it off. She repeated the process with his shoes then his pants, until the lieutenant was stripped.

She mumbled a few untraceable words and his body became numb, just like his wrists. Just as Madam Oretha felt Horatio's resistance disappear, she walked over to the tub. With a foul tug, she unveiled the bathtub and the scent became unbearable. The deep red was unmistakable as Horatio was dragged over the edge of the tub.

"Time for your bath." The woman stated as she slowly dipped him into the liquid. It was still warm, still fresh, as it stained Horatio up to his collarbone. With no fight in him, he simply waded, with his head bobbing to the side. Madam Oretha took great care to lather the man's limbs, almost like a mother bathing her infant child.

She laughed heartily as she washed Horatio's chest, with its multiple stabs and shot blemishes. "Looks like pretty boy ain't as perfect as he seemed." She remarked, her voice being the only sound vibrating his eardrums. She took his right forearm and, with a white cloth, scrubbed the blood onto a forgotten wound just above key veins.

_I can't feel anything…_

"Have ye over heard that bathing in blood can bring back lost youth? You must look as perfect as they come."

When the bath was finished, there was no possible way to take away the stench from him. Madam Oretha took pride in what seemed such a mundane task. She stopped for a couple of minutes and ordered her helpers in Creole or some similar dialect to open the windows. The crescent moon was taking over the sky as the sun slipped to the west.

"Is the table set for our distinguished guests?"

"You bet, Madam Oretha! And we even set up a place for What-his-face." The one called Jerry replied but was slapped mercilessly by the woman.

"You know better that to call ye master like that! You want to be croc feed or something?" the Voodoo lady scolded, but was interrupted. She turned around to see her focus try to fight the binds she imposed.

"Boy, please be patient. You will have your debut soon enough."

* * *

When nighttime finally came around, Horatio was placed back into his casket, with the stains and the smell near impossible to remove from his skin. The clothes that he had worn since his kidnapping were beginning to decay but Madam Oretha knew they wouldn't be any use.

After a couple of minutes, the lieutenant couldn't stand the odor and tried to fight again. All of a sudden, the casket began to move, rolled along the marble floors by unseen hands. It took an additional two minutes for the coffin to stop moving. Horatio glued his ear to the wood, to hear muffled conversations and glass tipping. He resentfully recognized Archimedes' voice, clenching his fists instinctively. Then he heard metal, probably a spoon, clink five times with glass.

_What now?_

"My fellow immortals, my brethren, as you all know, the recent acquisition of the Florida state and all its southeast neighbors is more than enough motive to celebrate. I also celebrate the passing of my beloved Elizabeth…may we have a moment of silence for the girl that satisfied us in sin?" Archimedes spoke, with a proud tone to his voice.

_Last time I checked, I'm still alive, asshole. And what the hell does he mean with "acquiring the sate of Florida"?_

A brief moment later and the unknown guests resumed their routines. Archimedes then spoke again.

"But her replacement has been to my satisfaction. I do hope that he is to yours as well." he announced enthusiastically, drawing a few laughs from the others. Immediately, the coffin's lid was ripped open, exposing the lieutenant to the ebony darkness. A pair of undead servants seized him by the arms and dragged him to the table. Try as he might, the binds held his hands together, the vampires taking delicious delight with every second they watched him march forcefully to the table.

"Dinner is served." Archimedes grinned devilishly.

Like a cue, the larger zombie shoved Horatio onto the table. The other, undersized, dragged him by the wrist to the center of the table; bloodsuckers enjoying the trail of crimson he left behind and getting intense pleasure from his cries and yells of pain. Caine resisted every claw by yelling and thrashing, kicking away any roaming hand that neared him until he was left smack in the middle of the table. In that instant, every guest on that table turned around and ambushed the defenseless man.

Every bite into his skin pierced straight into a blood vessel, spurting red all over all the rabid patrons. Horatio kept his panicked stare to the ceiling, screaming in pain and pure fear, as two elders bit each side of his face. His arms and legs became fodder as the guests sank their teeth into them. Some of them even began feeding upon his chest and back, slitting the skin to let the blood drip to their mouths. Nonetheless, Horatio tried to fight them off, releasing a laugh from Archimedes.

"You are better than Elizabeth…she never fought it…never gave us the drive." He said as the feeding frenzy heated up, as Horatio felt his hands bitten and drained. After a while, the guests began to withdraw their satisfied mouths from the man's nearly torn body. They were suited with leaving their marks all over the victim's body, parts of themselves now scarred all over Horatio. However, the guests were fascinated by the fact that the man gasped for air.

"You got quite a fighter there, Archimedes." One, a female that appeared more than fifty, stated as she wiped the blood of her weathered lips.

A soft caress to the scarlet-ridden face and Archimedes smiled. "Yes he is, but I do believe it's time for his rest. An insider in Miami-DADE tells me two intruders are coming our way and I mustn't slip our identity to those ungrateful humans, am I right, my fallen angel?"

Horatio's normally vibrant blue eyes glazed in past suffering, but he shook off the vampire's hand from his face. As Jerry and Ulysses carried him out, he shot one last defiant glare and said,

"Don't…call me…that."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated


	15. Interrogation with the Devil

_A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and hits!_

_Wow, this one is f--king long...but it's better to have a bit of emotion that to have senseless gore._

_Historical Context by the way: The Black Death Plague is one of the many reasons the Catholic Church began to persecute non-Christians in the Inquisition, because they believed their "evil" caused the plague_

_Horatio and Calleigh aren't mine, Daikonran is my sister's and everything else is mine

* * *

_

15, Interrogation with the devil

At the same time, Daikonran and Calleigh arrived deep into the heart of New Orleans. Kino looked to the sky and worried, the Hunter's Moon was out, therefore the Covenant had to be around the parts.

"All right, we're near the Super Bowl. We should be nearing the French Quarter in a couple of minutes." Calleigh explained, asserting their position with an MP.

"That's great. But we may be a bit too late." Kino sighed.

"Why?! What do you mean?!" she challenged, her face paling considerably.

"I never said he was dead, but…Calleigh, are you prepared to see carnage?" the bounty hunter comforted.

"Depends."

"To our collective misfortune, we're going to be negotiating with a Grade-A sadist." He answered with a slight irritation in his voice. "And I mean the works," he continued, slipping out a receipt out of his coat pocket and handed it over to Calleigh. In the receipt; a relic Iron Maiden, Roman whips, medieval flails and chains were ordered through the wonderful Internet to a supposedly historical society called _"Reliving Our Past, Conserving Our Heritage"_

"Archimedes had a passion for torture in his living days, chipping his part in the Inquisition in Europe. It wouldn't surprise me that he'd play with humans now as he did then." Kino explained.

"So he does it for fun?" Calleigh inquired.

"He prefers bloodletting, feeds both his obsession and his need for the stuff. "

The ballistics expert shuddered at the thought but remembered who she had gone all the way back for. She had no doubt in her mind that she could find him…what she was really scared was to confront him, to see him what probably was his weakest.

* * *

They arrived just as a couple of patrons were exiting the property. The place was a lovely but corroded reminder of the Great South. Daikonran took out one of his massive guns from his pocket and left it under the passenger side of the Hummer.

Inside, the gala that had so eluded Calleigh as a child came to life before her very eyes; distinguished guests, extravagant decorations, the sense of pride that excreted from every word spoken.

"Tell me you're not impressed by this." Kino smirked.

"I grew out of ballroom dancing a long time ago, so don't worry about me." She shot back.

The party stopped in a huff when the host, a grand man that seemed the age of twenty-seven, arrived with a flair that no one could match.

"Why, hello there! I do not seem to recall you from our Winter Solstice Dance…" he greeted, his complexion rosy and livid and his platinum hair tied in an elegant ponytail.

"Cut the diplomatic crap and let's get down to business." Kino growled, his comment not even scratching the surface of the host's disposition. The host then swept Calleigh's hand and gave it a light peck on the surface.

"A woman like you should not be in law enforcement." He stated with his voice creeping up her arm.

"You didn't tell me he was chauvinistic too. Well, this should make our interview a little easier." Calleigh retorted as she ripped her hand from the host's grip.

"My name is Archimedes De Viságe, son of Archibald, who was also head of the Historical Restoration Society." The host introduced himself, taking a timely vow.

"Perfect front for you to collect torture toys. " Daikonran replied, his tone ending the discussion in favor for another. Archimedes took the hint and smiled.

"I believe we can talk in the main dinner room."

Neither the bounty hunter nor the CSI were impressed by their surroundings at their chairs were pulled to their accommodation.

Appearing as flustered as he could, Archimedes broke the silence,

"I don't know what you accuse me of; I am an artifact collector, nothing more and nothing less. I have recently lost my mother, Elizabeth Row, and all I have done is grieve."

"Damn, then I want to be in your funeral plan. You throw a party after you lose your mother?" Kino challenged, his eyes firm and unwavering.

"We believe you may have a hostage in your surrounding area." Calleigh laid it out. A perfect example of what should a surprise look like came over Archimedes' face. "A hostage?! Are you sure it is here?"

Daikonran saw past his sham and looked for any discrepancy in his speech whilst Duquesne proceeded.

_Well that's going to be hard considering he's had over half a millennium to practice_

"If you like, please search the perimeter. Anything to help justice come through." Was the last thing Archimedes said before both stood up.

"Thank you." Calleigh showed her appreciation as she and Daikonran left the room. The host suddenly grabbed Kino's arm and whispered in his ears,

"But just so you know Kino, whatever you find, I feed him three times a day…I am a good pet owner."

Daikonran grinned, "Either way you're sunk."

* * *

After mingling with the crowd, with enough witnesses, Daikonran said,

"Bastard actually wants us to find your boss."

"Criminal psychologists say that a sociopath won't show his or her true colors until control is gained." Calleigh explained as she quickly surveyed the ballroom.

"Then he thinks he's in full control, doesn't he? You head to the kitchen and bottom floors while I hit the second and third floors." Kino ordered.

"Hey, aren't vamps supposed to be in those same areas?"

"Not when the blood bags are upstairs, drinking their troubles away." He growled under his breath.

Kino quickly headed to the nearby master staircase, breaking apart the flow of guests while Calleigh turned towards the kitchen's grim entrance.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching the guest rooms, Kino was exasperated. Not even the slightest hint of a bloodsucker was found, even with the CSI's technology. He sat on the bed and tried to clear his mind but was rudely interrupted. In reflex, he pulled out his Omega gun and pointed it. He knew better than to dismiss anything so he followed the origin. A misstep and Daikonran spun a low kick to an unseen target. A female grunt was heard and the bounty hunter turned on a light bulb to see a woman on the floor.

Half her face was scarred, as if a chemical had spilt over her face and the right side of her head. But underneath the deformities, Kino smirked while he said,

"Marla Ruez…did you miss your plastic surgeon or did you have a rough night while I was tracking you down?"

The woman scoffed as she looked up.

"And how'd you get here?"

Daikonran grabbed her arm and pulled her up to meet her face to face.

"The same way you did. Now where's the lieutenant?"

Marla spat on his face, grinning all the while.

"No way am I telling you."

With a forceful push, Marla fell back on the floor, with the Omega gun touching her temple.

"Notice the fact that I was nice when I asked you; tell me where the hostage is and I'll probably let you off with 199 years of solitude confinement all the way back in Queens."

The malignant chuckle that escaped the parasite's mouth was enough to worry Kino, pushing the barrel closer.

"Why do you worry about one individual when you'll soon have a building full of corpses?" Marla asked as she wiped away her lipstick, showing her fangs. "I promised Horatio that no one would be more beautiful than me, and my mole is making that promise true as we speak."

Daikonran withdrew with caution; he was trying to decipher what Marla laid out. His phone rang, Secondet's number flashing.

"I'd take it if I were you." Marla retorted as she stood up and walked away, the grin burned in the bounty hunter's mind.

"What's wrong, Secondet?"

The fear in the receiver's voice was palpable when it replied,

"Dai, someone's been murdered here at Miami-DADE. I haven't seen the body yet but I heard his jaw was cut right off. Seem familiar?"

Kino paled, he had definitely recognized the M.O.

_No way…how could anyone bring THAT to The States?!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Calleigh was revising the kitchen, a filthy pigsty compared to the rest of the house, when she stumbled upon a slightly open door. When examined closely, she came upon a set of wooden stairs. The hanging cobwebs, dust lined wine bottles and dim candles gave the clear indication that the room was used as a wine cellar. Duquesne treaded slowly and carefully, as to not disturb anything that might greet her.

A low sound, as if a moan, came from the farthest side of the dungeon.

"Is anyone there?" Calleigh called out to the darkness. Her only replies were a wet cough and another groan against the clinks and rattles of bottles.

The CSI followed the noise, her small flashlight a guide into the damp prison. After a minute of walking, she could see a cell clearly illuminated by the moonlight above. She could also see a shadow cast against the floor. Calleigh then sprinted towards the figure, but a missed step caused her to trip and fall just along the railing.

_Damn, that hurt!_ She thought as she attempted to stand. As she looked up, however, she was met with a sight that she could only find her nightmares. The blood and wounds all over his sprawled position did nothing to hide the man's identity, especially to Calleigh.

"Ho, Horatio?" her voice shook while she mentally prayed that it wasn't her mentor. But a look into those familiar blue eyes and Calleigh broke down into tears; the man lying on the humid floor was indeed Horatio Caine.

"Calleigh? What are you doing here?" his firm voice still had some of his usual warmth. Horatio tried to get up, his weakened arms trembling and then collapsing. As he once again attempted to reach for Duquesne's hand, the woman wept silently while she stretched her arm. A struggle later and the lieutenant could finally rest his sitting body against the metal bars.

"Horatio, what have they done to you?" she whispered through tears. She was surprised when she felt Horatio's hand wipe the drops away.

"Not as much as they'll do to you if Archimedes finds you."

Calleigh then took out a small digital camera, her hands quivering as she lined the subsequent shots. Each photo was a section of what four days of nonstop torture had done to the man; all the bites, gashes and whippings were documented.

"Calleigh, please tell the others not to come looking for me." Horatio requested; his voice reduced to a low breath. The woman nodded but continued her lament. A soft stroke across her face and Horatio smiled weakly.

"But I brought help, someone who really knows what to do…"

"I'll get out of here before I have to testify for Stetler's case." He assured as his hand fell limp to the floor. He then pointed to a small door. "Use that door to get out. When you're outside, run as fast as you can and don't look back."

Calleigh again nodded and took out her walkie-talkie.

"Kino, where are you?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you! We have to go back to Miami; I think something bad is going on." An unfamiliar voice responded, dread lining his voice.

"I'll meet you at the car."

Calleigh dropped to the floor and asked,

"You sure you can make it?"

Horatio assured with an affectionate grin. Had Calleigh what would've happened just a few minutes later as she ran barefooted across the wet grass, she would've never left him in that cell.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for it to be so long! Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	16. KuchisakeOnna

_A/N: Thank you for the hits and reviews! _

_Oh noes! Japanese terms! the bane of fanfiction EVERYWHERE runs screaming into the night _

_Aside from that incident, I use a Japanese ghost 'cause there is actual and recent accounts of the Onna attacking citizens_

_The CSIs are not mine, Secondet is my sister's and the rest are mine

* * *

_

16, Kuchisake-Onna

_Darren Hammel was sleeping soundly on his bed, knowing his wonderful Marla would come home soon. He followed her directions to the letter and the results were illustrating. It had been a while since he had planted hatred for Horatio, ever since his right-hand man was sent to prison for attempted murder. Marla took him out of the picture while he eliminated his team, a win-win situation for both of them._

Secondet had to keep the calm from but inside he was terrified. To see the body was enough to confirm his fears as Alexx tried to reconstruct the face.

"I can't believe it…an Onna in Miami." He said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Alexx inquired while she cleaned up.

Secondet didn't know a medical examiner would believe his story, but he could always try.

"I don't think you'll believe but I think this isn't the work of a human. Well, not directly."

A concerned look flashed across Alexx's face as she replied, "After Marla's little stint, I'll believe just about anything."

Just as Secondet was about to explain the situation, a shrill scream was heard just outside the morgue. The boy sprinted towards the door, leaving Alexx downstairs.

"Secondet, what happened?" she asked but was silenced with a hand signal.

Secondet glanced to the outer windows, just outside of reach of whatever was outside. The temperature suddenly dropped to near freezing, both the medical examiner and the boy to see their breaths.

_Symptom 1…_

The frostbite crept over their skins like an ashen blanket.

"Whatever happens from this point on, Alexx, close your eyes and don't open them ok?" Secondet advised in a soft voice, holding her hand. The medical examiner nodded, placing her trust on the boy, and walked forward.

"Follow my voice," Secondet said, guiding Alexx through the room.

"What's going on, kid?" she inquired after turning to a right. She was again shushed quiet as both headed in a straight line towards a storage closet. An unearthly creaking sound resounded and Secondet knew his time was running out.

_Symptom 2…_

He had no choice but to push Alexx into the storeroom and close the door.

"Please don't open your eyes, Dr. Woods."

The boy then turned around and sprinted to the door. It was too late as the crimson dropped in asymmetrical fashions. Grabbing a gun from the desk, Secondet stepped out of the morgue and sneaked south on the hallway.

* * *

He found the body of Sally Ponderray, nightshift M.E., slain in the same manner as the security guard, lying facedown on the floor. The killer again eluded capture as it disappeared to the night. Secondet became frustrated; it was the second time the killer had escaped on his watch.

_Dammit…_

Something caught his eye, a bright blue piece of paper thrown perpendicular to the body.

"Dr. Woods, you can come out now. I need help with something." The androgynous boy said as he kneeled close to the paper. After the expected shock of finding the body, Secondet pointed at the evidence.

"What do you think that is?" he asked.

Alexx picked up the item in question with a pair of tweezers, letting the excess blood drip to the ground.

"Looks like a paper mask, probably medical."

The revelation incorrigibly defined the killer in the boy's eyes, not a human. As Ryan and Eric arrived at the morgue, catching their breath along the way, Secondet immediately focused on the paper mask.

"Kuchisake-Onna."

"Gesunheit?" Wolfe stated, very much confused of what the boy just said. Both Eric and Alexx tried to make sense of the statement but by the look on Secondet's frail face, they assumed it referred to the killer.

"You know who did this?" the CSI asked while he prepared the corpse for evaluation. Out of sight, the body twitched, brain still carrying electric impulses to an otherwise deceased woman.

"Like I told Alexx, you aren't going to believe me when I say…" Secondet started, abruptly interrupted by the younger man.

"Anything's better than just letting people die." Ryan retorted.

Secondet sighed as he went back the medical examiner's table and pulled out a list of names and dates. All had what appeared to be Asian or Oceanic origin with dates accompanied by a cross.

"What's this?" Eric inquired as he read at aloud some of the names "Hasegawa, Yumi, November 2, 1969; Aisen, Koichi, December 1, 1969; Ron Juk, Mei January 5, 1970…"

"In the late 1960s and throughout the 1970s, there was a 'volatile' situation in Japan and South Korea, in which individuals were found dead in the same manner as your latest victims. They had the peculiar characteristics of being found in places that would be isolated by nighttime, jaws or extremities cut clean off, and paper masks left behind near the scene of the crime."

"You're telling us that a Japanese killer's doing this?" Ryan assumed, ever the skeptic.

"This is the part that you won't believe; none of the killings were done by human hands. They were attributed to the Kuchisake-Onna, otherwise known as the Slit-Mouthed Women. "

"That doesn't sound right; how does a Japanese ghost get to Miami?" Eric challenged as he handed the piece of paper over to its owner.

Out of nowhere, the body began to convulse, its limbs and blood spreading in all directions. Alexx instinctively ran to the corner, her entire being trembling as the corpse stopped and sat up. It stared at itself for a minute, examining the damage on its physique.

"S-sally?"

The dead woman's return gaze, complete with missing jaw, switched something recently unearthed in the medical examiner; what she saw was not a person, but the unrestrained shell that remained. The innate fear stunned Alexx as the carcass drew closer and closer.

"Sally, no!"

Three shots rang hollow from Ryan's gun, perforating three perfect holes into the corpse's head. As it plopped to a restful state, Secondet rushed to catch the head before it crashed into the floor.

* * *

"The Kuchisake-Onna are a cycle curse; they kill a woman by severing the jaw bone, ear to ear. Then they leave their mark on the victim and disappear. From then on, there's an 80 chance that the curse is passed on and the cycle repeats itself." The boy continued while turning the victim's passive neck. The distinct characters of the curse were blazed into Sally's skin while the vertebrae cracked.

"So, from you're saying, that our victim here will become one of them?" Eric continued, worry evident on his face.

"They like to attack in packs, assaulting simultaneously at least three targets."

All of forensics in the hall stared at themselves as the boy tore the marked skin from the body. Secondet's stare shifted he removed the dead woman's sleeve. Indistinguishable scratches covered her forearms. After a quick examination, Secondet paled and pointed at Alexx with a shivering finger.

"The one that did this wasn't aiming at this woman. "

A split second later, and they all realized the true target.

"Someone must really hate you guys."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	17. Angel

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and reads!_

_This chapter is also short... but sweet...I'm morbid._

_Horatio doesn't belong to me, the rest do.

* * *

_

17, Angel

"Your little friends ruined my party, sweet Horatio." Archimedes stated as he stepped down the stairs to the cellar. The lieutenant scoffed the comment off.

"I find that hard to believe."

The vampire approached his prison with his usual blank expression. The rim of his dress shirt was covered in red, along with his pale lips and sleeves; something that Horatio noticed as Archimedes caressed his face. The parasite kissed the prisoner's head in such a loving manner that seemed so out of character.

"What do you want?" Caine asked with rebelliousness in his tone while Archimedes sat down on the floor but still stroking his hair. "You look fed."

"_The Angels, not as happy in Heaven, went envying her and me_…sounds familiar?" Archimedes asked, his hand fondling the vibrant red hair. "How _your _kind, both humans and angels, always seems to be so damn jealous."

"You're trying to make a point with me?" Horatio glared, tearing himself away from the embrace.

"You are my pet, and you obey me…but lately I've noticed something." The vampire unrelentingly repeated.

Horatio was too weak to fight off whatever Archimedes might shoot at him, but he wasn't going to let his master see him sweat, or bleed for that matter. As Archimedes entered the cell, the lieutenant crawled to a grimy corner in a vain attempt to escape. The bread rolls he had tossed had attracted putrid rats, hissing away the man before Archimedes locked the door.

"Why are you so nervous? I've come to give you a present." He stated with an unemotional smile. With a smooth and seamless move, he took out a pair of scissors and a spindle of dark thread with a sewing needle attached to it. The foreboding aura weighed heavily on Horatio as he ran himself to the disgusting wall; Archimedes had given him no mercy and apparently he wasn't going to start now.

The underlings that Madam Oretha had referred to as Ulysses and Jerry both came in, gleefully sidestepping while holding up two very large bags.

"Master! We got the biggest we could find!" Ulysses exclaimed. His tiny hands could barely hold the package as he handed it to the majestic bloodsucker. Archimedes took a peek inside and grinned in satisfaction.

"Your gift is here."

He tore apart the straw bag to reveal a peculiarly shaped object, covered in white feathers and ruby splatters. The object was laid to stretch on the nearby tiles and Archimedes unwrapped the supplementary package. A similar object was unveiled and was placed on the opposite side, right in Horatio's line of view. With his weakened sight, he distinguished the items. Suddenly his body was pumped with fear, his arms regaining some of his strength to shield from Archimedes' reaching hands.

The scolds both Madam Oretha and the master dished out as Archimedes pulled the lieutenant up to arm's length overshadowed Horatio's threats.

"Don't do this…I will find you…I'll kill you."

The abomination couldn't help but laugh as he threaded the needle with his remaining hand, the silk fiber wetted by his lips.

"Haven't you understood your place, you mutt?! YOU are the expendable one, you're just another disposable waste of divine intervention!"

Caine's bright blue eyes shone unnaturally with terror as he felt the dismembered wing press along his left shoulder blade. Jerry tore off the remains of the shirt while Madam Oretha drew closer with one of the objects on tow.

"He looks a fine fit, master Archimedes…" the voodoo priestess replied with a delicate but evil smile while Archimedes held the victim close. Whilst his partner was removing the clothes, Ulysses was binding Caine's hands in an inescapable hold to the master in a way that the parasite's hands would be free to do as they pleased.

The cold touch of rubbing alcohol did nothing to calm Horatio's tense state, more or less aggravating it. The blood rushed to his face and his back as Caine saw the threaded needle rub against the sensitive nerves.

The needle jammed itself into the muscle tissue on that first jab, causing Horatio to agonizingly scream into the night. The thin piece of metal was then ripped from the dermis layer, the following thread conjoining the first stitch between the wing to Horatio's beaten back. His eyes watered in pain as the needle was thrust into his skin for the second time, his veins punctured, nerves severed. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he would actually make it.

"Calm down…we're just getting started…"Archimedes assured malevolently as a third stitch was woven.

When the first wing was attached thirty sutures later, Horatio was physically and mentally dying. He whispered under his breath,

"Make it stop…"

Archimedes smirked; his pet had finally broken down. "Do you want me to stop?"

With a heavy breath, Horatio replied, "I wasn't talking to you…"

Archimedes was utterly enraged at his pet's behavior. He let go of the needle hastily and held the poor lieutenant close to his face. He stared deep into those defiant, but weakened eyes, and smiled. In a split second, he smashed the man against the solid stonewall. Blood spurted across it like rain, Horatio allowed one last yell escape before closing his eyes, falling unconscious on the paved floor. The vampire wiped the droplets that fell on his flawless face, licking and savoring each one.

"Make sure the other one is attached with the most pain a human such as him can experience," he ordered, walking away with a smirk on his face. Madam Oretha quickly bowing in agreement and proceed with the impromptu surgery. She knew she had to work fast as she disinfected the attached limb before starting the next. Her rudimentary knowledge mandated it.

"Jerry, get the boy some water. I don't want him to die before he can see 'em."

She placed Horatio facedown on her lap, petting his sore muscles as Ulysses cleaned the blood of the used needle. After receiving the utensil, the madam began her labor once more, her handiwork nimble and precise with each thread. With devotion just like a mother, she sewed the right wing onto the man's numbed back. Towards the end of the procedure, she managed to plant a soothing peck on Horatio's head, to calm him down as the skin around the fibers regenerated, healed and stabilized.

A few minutes later, the whole ordeal was wrapped up with the madam cleaning the last of the ruby stitches; two dismembered wings were now part of Horatio, both outstretched, hanging limp and covered in blood.

"Take him to rest…and make sure his casket has air holes!" the lady commanded with an annoyed ring to her voice. _Caskets are expensive bastards…_

The ripped linen from his last encounter had yet to be replaced as the mongrels dragged Caine's insensible body into the coffin. It would be another unfortunate night until Horatio could see the mutilation his body had experienced, to see his new wings and the torture of survival.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	18. Emotion

_A/N: Sorry about the (short) wait but I needed a break from writing to draw for a bit_

_Anyways, thank you for the reads and reviews! I bid you happy holidays with a gory image of the next chapter!

* * *

_

18, Emotion

Daikonran and Calleigh arrived in Miami, both with a heavyset heart; Kino had missed the bounty of the decade due to lack of evidence. Calleigh was devastated as she took a look at the undeveloped pictures in her digital camera. The man she loved as family, a man who never showed weakness even with a gunshot to the heart, was dying before her very eyes.

"Poor Horatio…" she whispered softly, trying to hide her grief.

Kino turned his attention from the bounty and on to his comrade. He smiled gently and said,

"Hey, if he's made it this far, he'll be strong enough to…"

"Don't try and comfort me. All interested in getting H out of there and straight to a hospital." Calleigh snapped, tears so close to surfacing. Kino understood his place and kept his mouth shut. The pictures lying on her lap were more than enough to warrant a SWAT team and it still wouldn't be enough.

"How will I tell them?" she asked under her breath.

The entrance to the crime lab seemed so omniscient as their vehicle drew closer. Calleigh swallowed hard and stepped through the glass doors. Three hopeful faces dogged her with questions, none of which she could answer with a poker face. She silently closed the door to her office and downloaded the pictures to her own computer. Drops fell down as the photo paper was inked and processed into seven 8 by 12 printouts. With somber hush, Calleigh hurried to Trace and put up each photo with trembling hands.

The display sent an unforeseeable shockwave throughout the building; no one couldn't help but see the grotesque images of physical torment, not even Stetler who had just come by to pick up a case file. Everyone's breath escaped when they finally realized who the would-be martyr was through the glass walls.

"This…is what I saw at the location; no postal address, the only way to arrive is through invitation. Four floors; at least 300 square feet of land, two gazebos, and one hell of a promenade." The ballistic expert enlightened, pointing to a picture of the building.

Both Ryan and Eric stood motionless. They were about to tell Calleigh about the Kuchisake-Onna but seeing their boss made the notion temporarily disappear. "So where is he?"

"The basement."

* * *

The sharp outbursts of pain awoke the sleeping lieutenant, with his arms crashing against the wood.

_Great, back in the box…_

Two large wings had reduced the space further, making the casket intolerable. He tried to rip them out only to find himself screaming at the top of his lungs. The strong fibers only ripped through the skin, remaining in their place conjoined to the muscles.

_Holy shi…oh that's right, Archimedes sew these personally._

Horatio then decided to try and close the limp extremities by pushing them shut to his own back

"How do birds make it seem so damn easy?" he thought out loud as the wings closed up. Three tiny holes peered light into the encircled space, a half-assed attempt at air holes. With barely any clothes left, Horatio dug his pockets for his badge. Once he found it, he took the jagged point and began rapping it against the holes. The wood chips showered down into his face but he kept going.

* * *

"We have to get him out of there. I'm calling search and rescue." Eric said but not before being shot down by Calleigh's reply:

"He ordered me not to go back. He told me that he'd be back for Stetler's trial."

"And you trust that delusional rambling? Horatio must have lost half his blood by the looks of those pictures." Rick entered the room, interrupting the disturbed woman. "I'd say send in the team."

Daikonran, who had remained quiet; stepped in, his face cold and calculating.

"Do you have the slightest idea of what you just said? That team will be massacred; I guarantee it. Archimedes is a monster and no bullet can stop him."

The IAB agent smirked back as he dialed the phone. "You sound familiar with the suspect."

"Rick, he's not kidding. What I saw in that interview and in each one of Horatio's wounds wasn't a man." Calleigh defended.

"I'm calling it anyways. Better safe than sorry."

Ryan shot a glare at Stetler; he had seen the undead with his own eyes and, his mind, if a mindless thing like Sally could kill, he couldn't imagine what a fully thinking creature might do.

"You better tell that to their loved ones."

* * *

The hole had grown a good finger size, a tad small but relative to more oxygen. Horatio arched his neck, taking a deep breath of the stale air. When his head returned to its normal state, he found himself staring at a bright green eye. In reflex, he fell back to the cotton pillows while a loud and shrill giggle rang.

"I know it's a change but don't you recognize me?"

"Shouldn't you be back in Miami with whoever you had to fuck to get to me?" the lieutenant retorted.

Marla laughed; the pet still had his sense of humor. She grated her glass nails against the metal railing, the sound causing discomfort in the man's eardrums.

"I knew you were special but damn. That sonuvabitch has really taken a liking to you." She continued with her one-way dialogue while Horatio squirmed in anxiety. "I know all about that blonde broad and your so-called team. And I think it's a waste of time hoping. By now, that Kino must be discouraging any stupid actions, like looking for you."

"Smart man then. I'll get out on my own accord." The lieutenant smiled.

Marla scoffed the idea. "You are delusional; how about I get you some blood?"

The casket remained quiet with only the man's breath breaking the silence.

"My baby's done a good job back there, making my promise come true. Two people have already died, probably one of which a CSI…" the parasite dragged on as she filed her nails. "By the time you…"

"Marla, you may be a grade-A whore but I've noticed something…" Horatio interrupted.

"And what is that, sweet pea?"

A grin flashed on the lieutenant's as he replied,

"You're a horrible liar."

"I'm not the one in a casket, now am I?"

* * *

"Goddamnit Stetler, listen for once! You don't want to send in a team!" Calleigh attempted to discourage while the IAB agent negotiated with his cell phone. All the while, Secondet entered the Trace area with a folder neatly held in his hand. The boy ignored the bickering and whispered some troubling news in Daikonran's ears. He thanked Secondet and bid him farewell.

"This isn't about Horatio, is it? Well, at least to this man." Kino asked, stopping the discussion. With his remaining green eye, he saw through Stetler's actions.

"You want him to owe you…like you owe him."

Stetler shrugged the comment off and concluded his call. "Team Bravo will be at the plantation in a day or so. They'll stake out the building and at precisely seven tomorrow night, they would've secured the perimeter. The hostage will be retrieved and by morning, Horatio will be in Miami again."

Daikonran gave the man a foul look to the eyes. "You are making a huge mistake."

"We'll see…" Rick finished as he left the area. Everyone except the bounty hunter had an uncertain look in their faces. Daikonran then shifted the focus of attention by inquiring,

"Now what's this of a killer ghost?"

The collective notion was the same for both Eric and Ryan…_Oh shit.

* * *

_

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	19. Communication

_A/N: Thank you for the reads and reviews! _

_This chapter is, in my opinion, is slightly off-beat because my little sisters are f---ing hooked on CSI:Miami and they're just so annoying when they try to be cool and spread it by putting it in a sugar-cute-oh-my-gawd soap opera manner._

_And the fact that it's Christmas (and IREALLYREALLYWANTANINTENDOWIIFORRAYMAN:RAVINGRABBITS ), my sense of writing is off so this is the last chapter of the year, so enjoy and Happy Holidays!_

_Horatio and the CSIs aren't mine, Daikonran and Secondet are my sister's, the rest are mine.

* * *

_

19, Communication

"A security guard and a nightshift medical examiner were killed in the basement in the last forty-eight hours. Mandibles split off with a sharp object, We already have them locked down in the vault freezer." Delko relayed while he guided Daikonran to the said location.

"So I take it the female victim is reanimated?" Daikonran asked, his mind already thinking of solutions to the problem. A confounded nod as his reply, Kino grabbed a pair of latex gloves, a scalpel and an evidence envelope.

"My work has just been cut out for me."

The creature walked in circles, roaming for a target. The severed jaw line caused a drip that stuck to the ice, almost a dragline of what it did for the last few hours. Kino could see his wife's handiwork along with Dr. Woods' as he unlocked the four-layered door.

He approached the moving corpse with caution; one mistake and he would lose precious evidence of who would've done this. He examined its neckline, where usually a mark or signature would appear, none found.

"Passive transfer, no direct link to any human hell raiser…Delko, what's the time of death?" Kino inquired as he approached the monster formerly known as Sally. He could see his own breath contrasted to the nothing exuding from the monster. Eric observed the bounty hunter's movement across the frigid surface, just in case Sally needed another shot the head.

"Two-thirty one am, last night." The CSI responded, a flashback to the gruesome scene was in order.

"Besides Secondet, are you sure no one else touched her?"

"Positive; no way we could get near her without losing something." Eric stated, a chill up his spine.

Sally recognized Daikonran as a target and skidded to a corner. Ready to launch an attack. The bounty hunter quickly drew his gun out of his pocket, each of the roughly seven inches of gun barrel pointing to the dead woman.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm talking."

The thing receded and remained quiet while Daikonran collected evidence from her wounds and the scratches on her forearms. After doing this, he snapped his fingers. Almost instantly, Sally fell to the floor, to finally expire for some unknown reasons.

"What just happened?" Eric stood a bit bowled over as Kino stepped out of the freezer and removing his gloves. The frozen bits of hair thawed as he replied,

"Does it really matter?"

Back upstairs, Secondet turned on the television in the lounge to relax for a bit. His hot drink, unable to consume any pure caffeine, had to be chocolate. His dim blue eyes were heavy but he knew that falling asleep in that area would prove fatal. He just wanted to go home.

"_In local news, Head CSI Investigator Lieutenant Horatio Caine has been declared missing after five days since his last known position here in Miami. Speculations have raised that he is most likely held hostage by gangs, especially the infamous Mala Noche gang; but people close to him deny this allegation. What is most mysterious is the fact that no ransom has surfaced for said officer. This is Erika Sykes for Miami News."_

Secondet dropped his drink flabbergasted; his neighbor, a Ryan Wolfe, also heard the whole thing.

"Jesus Christ, who the hell leaked?!" he exclaimed with pent-up rage. That Erika had done it now, spreading a delicate situation over an unsuspecting population. He could already picture all the inmates over at DADE Prison celebrating. Just then, Daikonran and Delko arrived via elevator. Secondet rushed to his husband's side, clinging to his arm and dragging him from the lounge.

"Daiki, promise you won't kill anyone?" the boy pleaded with the outmost care not to alarm his older counterpart.

"Secondet, I need provocation to do that…" Kino stated dourly.

"Someone spilled."

"WHO THE FUCK DID IT?!" the bounty hunter demanded. Eric shot a glare to Ryan, who was just like a deer in the headlights, complete unaware of the barrage just about to hit him.

"Ryan, if you have anything to do with this…" Delko threatened, his hand closing into a fist.

"Delko, I was with you downstairs, helping you move Sally into the freezer!" Wolfe confronted while Daikonran thought.

"Let's not worry about the leak right now. We have a more pressing matter, like say, who sent the original Kuchisake-Onna and if it's still here. I don't know about you guys but I have children to go back to." The bounty hunter implied, holding the evidence so that Ryan and Secondet could see.

* * *

Marla nearly laughed her head off with Horatio's struggle. She fixed her hair nicely across her bosom. She then pestered him by tossing some table salt over the healing wounds, just to hear him retch and squirm in pain. She kept her little game until Horatio heard Madam Oretha's booming voice crossways through the hall.

"Dammit…I'll see you tonight; baby tells me some jackass is sending a SWAT team here and I want front row center for the carnage. Good bye, my fallen angel."

In response, Horatio kicked the hard surface; He'd prefer another night in the cell than see another death in that property. He ventured to think that the slaughter room would be full of people as the erotic moans escaped through the cracks. For the last half hour, he had heard the distinguishing sounds of a woman experiencing an orgasm, probably from Archimedes' unseen harem. Her breaths quickened as both partners increased in their experimentation.

Caine was alert enough to be disgusted, the male partner had to be Archimedes, inciting himself for the collective that most certainly laid in store in the shape of all those who stayed behind from his party. The appetizing licks and groans made him all too aware until Madam Oretha opened the casket.

"You awake? That's saving me some trouble." She said with a smile on her dark lips. "Master wants to play with you."

"Wait, he wants to what?" No way did those words come out of her mouth just when the vampire was in a bona fide orgy.

"Why do you think you got those wings sewn to you?" Madam Oretha asked with no apparent reply. She then reached out for Horatio's hands and carefully pulled him out of the coffin. No struggle in that moment. "It's time for your bath."

The soiled ivory tub waited for the man, each white towel soaked with water and the lamps overlying with crimson. Horatio chuckled a bit as he himself glided into the liquid and began scrubbing the cloth along his face and his new wings. The blood gleamed through his blue eyes as he said when the voodoo priestess tried to reach out,

"Nothing is past me now, Oretha; I can do this myself. Don't martyr me. "

* * *

"When dealing with a foreign cycle curse, we first have to find any body traffic between here and the source country, this being Japan or South Korea. Secondet is already searching for any Japanese or Korean American body transfers in the last three months." Daikonran explained matter-of-factly, bringing with him a couple of texts, diagrams and maps.

"Why three months?" Ryan inquired, as he tried to absorb the information.

"Three months is the average time span of a dead body without any embalming or outside help. The Onna are curses produced by vanity so they'll surface when the victim is fresh." Kino replied, grateful that the lieutenant's team was willing to learn. "Which brings me to my next theory: someone with Miami jurisdiction sent for the original curse and released it. Secondet and someone else will find that person, while the rest work a way to get Horatio out without Archimedes finding out. "

A sigh of air and Daikonran stated, "And because of Stetler, our next seventy-two hours will be a bitch to handle."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! And once agasin HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


	20. Confrontation

_A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS FOR EVERYBODY! And thank you for the hits and reviews_

_Anyways, gotta take a break from updating (not writing by the way) so I may enjoy Christmas, New Years and Three Kings Day with no writer's stress. Interestingly enough, the emo-slump I had last time disappeared after eating dessert._

_I hope this chapter be to your liking_

_Horatio and the CSIs aren't mine, the rest is

* * *

_

20, Confrontation

Rick Stetler was a man with a grudge but that didn't stop him from helping a fellow…he couldn't even think of Horatio as an equal. Not after getting the job he wanted. Stetler never understood how someone with possibly less credentials beat him to the lieutenant position. But in that moment, as he saw the live feed through the night vision cameras, he earnestly thought that he might have one up.

"Sir, we have confirmed activity in the location. We seem to pick up two bodyguards at cardinal points of the property." A scratchy transmission addressed over a long-range radio receiver.

"Copy that; confirm when hostage is spotted." Stetler relayed, watching the movement of two guards in a western direction.

* * *

In the plantation, Archimedes was enjoying the pleasurable company of five beautiful women provided by Marla's own troupe. They all savored him, delighting his dead senses with feigned lust. Archimedes, however, was also waiting for his pet to arrive, clad with a simple violet robe. Violet was still a color of royalty and only the best for his dearest angel keepsake.

The lieutenant arrived with said clothes, his artificial wings sticking out of the veil like sore thumbs and bare feet soiling themselves with spilt wine. "What do you want?"

The parasite sat up proudly as the girls rested. "I merely wanted to feed you and give you some pleasure before you go back to your cell. Pick any girl you like and she's yours for the night."

"No thanks." Horatio replied, looking down at the bizarre scene of women strayed on the floor.

Archimedes looked into the man's vacant stare and broke it in half by saying,

"Cecile was a one-time deal; you should know better by now."

"Can't help being human."

Archimedes laughed thunderously. "You can't help being evil?"

Horatio sat on the north side of the room as replied,

"Coming from you, I'll take it as a compliment."

Archimedes then sent of the women to fetch him something. As he positioned another whore, he grazed his mouth over her mouth. The woman's curly blonde hair rubbed against the monster's pale face as he received his item, a vial of a liquid that reeked of bitter and burnt almonds. Archimedes drank some of it and resumed his lip lock while Horatio kept watch.

_What do you want to show me?_

A few moments later, that same woman began to tremble. Characteristic symptoms of cyanide poisoning surfaced as the prostitute bubbled at the mouth. Horatio quickly swept to her side, just to have her seizures strike against the floor and finally expire in his arms.

"You plan to kill all of these girls in front of me?" Horatio growled as he laid the body to the floor.

"It's as much fun to see them die as it is to kill them, dearest pet."

* * *

Outside, Miami and Louisiana SWAT team Bravo lay in wait for the next objective. Suddenly they picked up some anomalous sounds from the foyer area.

"Sir, we've picked up some abnormal activity in the east side of the property. Requesting permission to investigate." Team Leader Harry Passman relayed.

Stetler instantly assumed a change of attitude. "Send some reconnaissance agents."

Two agents, one from DADE and the other from New Orleans, shifted through the meadowland, both carrying surveillance equipment. Both the IAB agent and the squad leader kept their movement tracked by video feed.

"_We are headed to the main gazebo…sounds are increasing in volume."_

"_This place is creepy...it also smells oxidized."_

"Confirm when arriving at the main gazebo." Team Leader ordered, watching the shadows move along the gazebo. After a few moments, the team confirmed location.

"Sir, we can see the foyer from this distance." One of them stated with the other looked around. "Nothing has moved yet."

A shadow unnoticeably flickered behind them, both agents never looking to the roof. The video feed kept going as the two SWAT agents, wondered around the floor; one of which left to investigate the surroundings and under the wooden structure.

"_No activities yet…wait." _In the video, the agent swiped something off his shoulder. He examined it and looked up to the wooden railing. Then the image feed stopped but the sound remained. Shots and screams rang out, causing immediate anxiety on both the squad and Rick over in Miami.

"Recon, can you hear me?!"

"_Sir, we have a dangerous creature on the loose! They got Miami officer…get…ou…!" _

That was the last reading on the recon team as gurgles and ripping flesh were heard through the sound system.

Rick had to make a split-second decision: to pull back or to raid the plantation. The choice was made and he signaled his response.

* * *

Inside, Horatio had to be thrust to a submissive position against a wall by undead sentries while Archimedes had his fun with the terrified women. Another had been viciously murdered, her life choked out of her.

"Had you chosen one like I told you to, she would have been spared." Archimedes said as he removed himself from the body and went on to the other. A knife glossy on his hand, he headed for the next one. "I'll enjoy this one for both of us."

The lieutenant yelled and fought off the guards as best as he could, trying to reach the poor woman on his crosshairs. The cruel monster was about to slash open her neck, but suddenly stopped. His evil grin never left his expression as he recognized the stomp of many feet heading to his position. He had yet to feed his patrol and this just seemed like a good time for a SWAT team to arrive.

Archimedes left the girl and stuck the knife into one of the guards holding down Horatio. He then dragged Caine to the balcony to watch the massacre take place: men were torn apart at the seams by creatures never imagined even the lieutenant's nightmares.

Some were hauled away to a farmhouse next the main building, screaming in unfiltered horror as their comrades were consumed. Archimedes took delight in that; he was about to practice his favorite past time, torture. Horatio collapsed on the floor; the emotional weight fell upon his shoulders while fathers, sons and friends died horribly under him.

The weight was even more on Rick Stetler, who had given the order. The helmet camera recorded everything that happened until the scene became very quiet and serene.

"Remember this, Horatio…this is your fault."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreaciated.


	21. Redemption

_A/N: Break over! Time to write and upload again! And we're on the final stretch of this story (only like 4 or 5 more chapters to go)_

_When I read this one, I hope it confuses you in a good manner._

_Happy Holidays! _

_Horatio and the CSIs (c) CBS, Daikonran and Secondet (c) my sister, the rest (c) me

* * *

_

21, Redemption

The farmhouse was literally covered in chains ropes and other bondage as the unfortunate men that survived the onslaught were brought inside. One was held upside down five feet above the ground, tied and gagged. His partners were tossed into separate areas; the first into a customized Iron Maiden, the second onto a stretching board, the third onto a bed of nails plus needles and the last strapped to a chair with a headpiece.

Archimedes stepped to his most desired room, Horatio hauled close behind. Besides them was a servant holding a silver tray, just like Cecile's, instruments strewn on the top. Archimedes's hand wavered over which device he would use on the hanging agent, between the Roman whip covered in spikes and iron marbles, an axe littered with the blood of others, pure and unforgiving hydrochloric acid or the melting iron pick, with its point still white-hot and steaming with the area's moisture. His choice made, the parasite took the whip and amused himself with it for a moment.

"Welcome, gentlemen. You are all my property now and I do so value honesty, so you will all tell me who sent you." Archimedes stated with a blank smile. Horatio could only stand back, held by the same sentries, as the first crackle of leather and metal struck the target. Two more excruciating cracks at the body and Horatio yelled,

"I sent them! I sent them!"

Archimedes was fed up with Horatio's defiance, his so-called humanity, so after dropping the whip to the floor, he brutally slapped the lieutenant into submission.

"Don't you get it?! I am YOUR master, YOU obey ME and that's the way this godforsaken world commands! SHUT UP!" Archimedes roared, holding Caine's face in his sharp glass nails, his composure slightly unhinged.

Horatio spat some blood onto Archimedes's ivory face, his expression in a defiant smile.

"I'm not like the rest of your mansion; I'm not like Elizabeth…"

_I was never yours to begin with._

In that fit of rage, the vampire seized the whip and, with every inch of his preternatural strength, struck the body one last time with the Roman whip. A sickening rip and half the man that was fell to the ground, dead on impact.

"Now do you fear me?" Archimedes asked as he turned around to find himself alone. The lieutenant had escaped with no one even paying attention. Archimedes' rage bubbled in his pallid complexion, his fangs fully exposed and revealing the monster within. To one of the remaining and cowering agents, he commanded vociferously,

"Find him or you'll end up just like your comrade, dead and my dinner!"

Had Archimedes taken his time and assessed the situation, he would've noticed a missing pick from his persecution arsenal. Horatio hid behind the barn, just out of reach of the SWAT post. In his hand was his only weapon and he knew he'd only have one chance. He waited until the agent was far enough from Archimedes for him to sneak back, something easier said than done with the prostheses on his back. Nevertheless, he managed and drew closer…silently hovering over the fragile hay and the wasted remains of Archimedes' past victims.

Archimedes, on the hand, was dragging the other agent to the Iron Maiden. "You stay here while I play with your friend." He said to the stretch board victim, who was already going through a panic-induced seizure. As the vampire arranged the spikes specifically to the man's shape, his deceased senses perked up too late.

* * *

Ryan could see a blurry connection with each case that sprang up in the Crime Database computer. Out of all the 200 transferred bodies, only ten were of Asian ancestry. That list was then reduced to just two when redirected to Miami-DADE County.

"Yoshimiko, Miharu and Hong-Kim, Silvia." Wolfe announced to Secondet, who was reading into Sally's marks and scratches. "Both bodies were sent the upstate federal labs just over two months, Miharu arriving first sent by priority. Guess which one's missing a jaw?"

Secondet sighed in relief. "The better we know the name of the original Onna, the better we have a chance of surviving if we have an encounter."

Calleigh then opened the Trace lab door with a grin on her face. "It might not be Horatio but I think Eric and I found someone who's been very busy lately while H is out." She said while holding a folder. The evidence of body extradition and peculiar credit card expenses just before Marla was discovered pointed to one man.

"Tom Kerman? Isn't that State Attorney Hammel's assistant?" Ryan inquired while reading the file. He thought for sure some gang had sold Horatio but every day you learn something new, right?

"Eric and Dai are interrogating him. Secondet, Alexx wants you over at her post, ASAP." The boy nodded and ran off.

"Still can't believe it." Wolfe said, a bit shocked at the revelation.

"Kino said that Marla starts at the top. Would you believe anything else?"

* * *

Tom had set up a very unconvincing poker face, especially to Eric. _This guy's guilty of something._

"Mr. Kerman, are you aware of the latest news?" Kino asked, with a smile that would melt any feminine heart.

"I am sorry for your loss but I still don't see where I come in play." The assistant stated. "I have done nothing wrong."

Eric took out some files and laid them bare on the table. "You were arrested four times for identity theft, home invasion and possession of an illegal firearm. But that's not why you're here."

"Good, 'cause then I'd have to call my lawyer." Tom shot back, his fingers involuntarily fidgeting.

"You're here for conspiring the abduction and consequently torture of Horatio Caine."

Greg stared incredulously. "You think I had something to do with that?! All I did was stab that Louisiana whore!"

Daikonran was taken aback but Eric knew perfectly what Kerman was talking about. A second photograph of a butcher knife in a pristine sink was laid along with the other evidence. "This one it?"

A nervous nod from Tom confirmed Delko's suspicion. The classic vacant stare of guilt appeared in Tom's face.

"My boss told me to…was bad for business and his perfect family life."

"You mean Darren Hammel?" Daikonran questioned. Was he trying to pass the buck?

"Yeah. He made spend all that money on that bitch Marla Ruez and for what? So he could have her all to himself? I was so glad when he told me to off her." Tom explained.

"Where did you kill her?" Eric continued.

"A meat locker in lower Miami. Left her to bleed out. She died enjoying it."

"Well that explains a lot; she froze in a pleasurable position and, using your pick-up's massive trunk space, you moved her to her house late at night." Delko stated. A fact bothered Daikonran though; Kerman was telling the truth on except one thing.

"Kerman, did your boss send any extradition forms to Japan or Korea?"

Tom looked up. "Yeah, about a couple of weeks ago."

Daikonran smiled, in his mind ecstatic. _Caught you._

As two police officers took Kerman away, Eric put away the evidence. "We got him for attempted homicide. He probably didn't know that Marla was undead."

"Delko, Kerman may be in for those charges but Hammel knows where the Onna is."

It dawned on Eric when Kino said that. "And if he knows where that thing is, he can get rid of it."

"Good boy, you guys are way faster than my interns. They take a good two minutes to figure out that a patient had strep throat." Daikonran smirked.

"You're a doctor?"

"Bounty Hunter by day, Doctor at night. Studied both and I decided to stick at Dade Memorial. " The bounty hunter explained. "Gotta feed my family."

* * *

Horatio woke up with a sun barren daze over the horizon. His head was heavy with a slight concussion but overall he was much better than what he was just a few hours before. His eyes still closed, he felt around to see where he was. The unfamiliar scent of old milk and decaying fish burnt his airways as he opened his eyes to a dump.

The last night's events were a blur to him; all he remembered was a swift stabbing motion and quick bursts of pain in total darkness. He checked around for any of Archimedes' guards and found himself missing one of the attached wings.

_What the hell…wait a minute, I'm not in the plantation anymore!_

As much as he wanted to dance in joy, the lieutenant's stomach yearned for food.

_Two weeks and I had was a couple of bites to eat…_

Cautiously, he exited the wasteland, taking extra precaution with his remaining wing. As far as he knew, this wasn't the French Quarter, but just besides the Louisiana Super Bowl into the city of New Orleans. Homeless relief didn't open for another forty-five minutes, so Caine headed to a local public shower. He didn't mind the stares he got as he walked barefooted, with one protruding wing sticking out of the torn robe while arriving at said location.

Cold and relaxing drops rained on his body, watching away the red tint that dimmed his facets. Horatio then scrubbed the robe and for the hell of it his wing; both to a more clean shade of their original color. His amnesia fortunately extended to only the last 12 hours, unable to recall what happened the night before or why only one wing was torn from his back.

_I guess I had some luck after all._

After dressing up with donations from the nearby Salvation Army, Horatio decided he would sleep in a church that night as he enjoyed his first real meal in over 17 days; a bowl of Cajun stew brought in by a local restaurant. He knew that whatever he did in those forgotten twelve hours, Archimedes would be looking for him, with a rage that had no bounds over day or night.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	22. Binding Clauses

_A/N: Thank you for the reads and reviews! _

_I hope that I can keep you reading long enough to entertain you and maybe start another one...it's your call if I put it up here_

_Anyways, Horatio and the CSIs (c) CBS, Daikonran (c) my sister, the rest (c) me

* * *

_

22, Binding Clauses

The church Horatio had picked was just outside the city border. The damage Hurricane Katrina had caused was still noticeable but not enough to deter followers. As Horatio kneeled down and recited the Holy Trinity in respect to the Cross; he took note of the priest's bewildered stare.

"Father, I wish only a night and a safe place to sleep."

The priest, who looked no more than 70, observed the strange man. Had the man watched the news, he would've known that salvagers had raided the same church just a few days early. A wing sticking out his back, he inquired with curiosity,

"My son, where did you get that?"

Horatio couldn't help but look down and say under his breath,

"A devil embroidered it…does this mean I have no place here?"

The priest smiled at the lieutenant so calmly as he led him to the small and simple monastery above the main altar. "No my son; you may stay as long as you like."

Horatio thanked the man whole-heartedly. The noon sun was shining brightly, something Caine had once taken for granted. His innate desire was to contact his team but he had done so much to endanger them. Horatio knew that Archimedes would have eyes everywhere. And there was Marla's promise, one that rang his ears crisp and new…

_Mark my words; no one that speaks of you will be more beautiful than me, and that's a promise._

That would be why Horatio didn't answer when the priest asked his name. The lieutenant helped the aging cleric with the preparation of the 2 pm mass, his own little retribution placed along the statue of the Virgin Mary and her child with the sentence, "Louisiana/Miami SWAT Team Bravo" written on it.

"Thank you very much. You seem like you could use a rest."

Horatio thanked the man again and left to the monastery in a huff. From there, he could hear the religious service and follow it with quiet respect. His wing hung limp but he'd never caress it; it was a reminder of the lovely parasite he was forced to call "Master" and to comfort it would be acknowledging that horrible event.

Just as mass wound down, the lieutenant stepped outside to grab a bite to eat at the Salvation Army buffet line. The wing gave him front-line privileges but it still wasn't enough to warrant a thank you.

_You can't escape Horatio…You'll pay for what you did to me._

Caine's face paled, that had to be Archimedes, he was still in his turf. The partial memory resurfaced with a head-splitting ache.

_He was holding Archimedes down with a very hot object, enough to burn part of his palm. It had to be metal or else he would've gotten out. Horatio drove the item deep into what should have been the vampire's heart, pinning him to the soft, farm ground._

Horatio knew he had to leave first thing the next morning; no more innocent lives should be lost because of him. After finishing his meal, he ran back to the small church just to find it surrounded by oddly behaving townspeople. The priest had just finished watering a nearby rosebush when one of the crowds lounged mindlessly towards him, its teeth watering in perpetual hunger. It could never reach its target as Horatio tackled the creature to the ground.

"My son, why did you-"

"Father go inside now and lock every door in this church. Hopefully these things won't follow us in." the lieutenant ordered as he helped the cleric stand on his feet. The minister ran as fast as he could to the door. He took one more glimpse into this stranger, who was risking his neck to save him and prayed, "May God help you, my son," and closed the gate.

* * *

"Hello, you little bastard," Kino said with a grin.

He and Eric had struck gold while reviewing Marla's 'murder site' and found Darrel Hammel snooping around the premises. Thirty minutes later, and the District Attorney found himself staring at Kino's incessant smile and Delko's glare from the outside window.

"What's the meaning of this? I want my lawyer," Hammel demanded furiously.

"Cut the crap. We know it was you who sent for the Onna under Marla's and indirectly Archimedes' orders. So, start talking, unless you want to be stuck here all night," Kino warned, his face turning darker with every sentence.

Hammel stayed silent, no way this Brit taking his dear Marla away from him or let his vengeance spoil.

"Hmm, Darren, do you have any idea of what you've done?" Daikonran mused, scribbling something on a piece of paper. Hammel stared intently on it until the bounty hunter was finished.

"You better hope that the ghost is still trapped in this building. These are the approximate number of victims that creature will have in the next 72 hours. If I convict you, you'll not only be held responsible for all these deaths but you'll go directly to the chair."

Hammel laughed sarcastically. "Did you just say a ghost? That is outright ridiculous! You should be trea…"

"You're the last person I want to hear a lecture about treatment…now tell us where the Onna is!" Kino shot back enraged.

"I will not be harassed anymore; I'm calling security." The state attorney threatened only to have his line hung by Eric's hands.

"Mr. Hammel, if a person dies because of this thing, I'll personally drag the corpse here." Delko readily promised with a defiant stare.

"Both your threats are empty and you know it."

A moment of silence reigned in that courtroom until Delko smirked. "You should never tempt a CSI into finding evidence."

"We'll see, Mr. Hammel. In the meantime, have you made sure that the Onna recognizes you? It would be quite the inconvenience to find you dead by your creation." Daikonran concluded as they both left the premises, Hammel paling considerably whilst the door closed shut.

* * *

Shoving and pushing people away from the church was harder than in the movies, but Caine kept going as the mob tried to advance farther. None had bit him but they were beginning to salivate horrendously. One became a little too curious and assailed away from the group. As a reflex, the lieutenant grabbed the nearest thing, a broken half of a beer bottle, and shoved it into the forehead. The undead fell back, screaming in pain, while its comrades gathered around. So why did this scene seem so damn familiar?_

* * *

It was just like this right after possibly killing Archimedes that last night. His mouth frothed red bubbles as he convulsed violently through the burning coal pick. Horatio couldn't escape the dying parasite; he too was pinned by the parasite's claws. He wrestled an escape from those malicious hands, kicking and thrashing away in such an attempt._

_Instinctively, Archimedes grabbed the left wing, only visible object flailing around the room. One jerk of unbridled strength and it simply fell off. The scent of blood attracted Archimedes' patrols with a vengeance, all greedily yearning for a little more fresh meat. The remaining SWAT team was nowhere to be found as Horatio finally escaped his grip and rolled to the side. His back was on fire, feathers roughly falling to his sides.

* * *

_

"Baby, please come home, we can still save you from this world." Marla's voice resounded in the lieutenant's ears. A petite figure covered in a thick cloak stepped from the multitude, her smile evident through the shadows. The night's event replayed itself clearer than ever as Caine maintained his defensive position.

"I don't need to be saved…especially not by you."

_Two stiletto heels clicked their way into the farm, swishing against the moist floor. A familiar green eye shone in the almost total darkness as she checked for any signs in Archimedes. The woman intentionally sprayed sand into Horatio's wounds as she tried to pry off the burning metal Archimedes had slipped into a knocked-out state and couldn't respond to Marla's soft whispers. She then turned around and glared at the dying lieutenant. Two of the undead guards grabbed him by the legs and arms, their decay rubbing against the healing wounds. _

"_This is useless…toss him to the garbage." _

"Horatio, I bought you fair and square from the state of Florida. You are bound by legal clauses to come back to lord Archimedes' arms and save yourself." Marla explained, holding out a shielded hand.

"You tossed me out, that made the contract null and void."

"So what? Let's make this easy and…" Before she could even finish, Horatio sprinted for the relief center. "Get him before he hurts himself" Marla ordered, now exasperated. _No wonder master Archimedes lost his patience!_

* * *

He had seen some helicopters drop off a shipment of relief materials and reloading would've taken at least half an hour. Horatio quickly evaded security in a hurry to find the hangar. His only lead was the sound of the rotors warming up; his only worry was the mob of zombies that was catching up to him. It took him five eternal minutes to ultimately find the helicopter pad.

When he finally found the hangar, he quickly stowed away along the garbage and medical supplies, but he didn't mind as long as the vehicle took off into the air. Horatio would remain in there for a good three hours until the next dock all the way in South Carolina.

He couldn't help but look down to the disappearing city, to see the mob become smaller and smaller as the helicopter came up to a good 900 feet from sea level.

_It's finally over…_ he thought with overwhelming relief as he laid ageist the metal floor, holding dearly onto the tough nylon straps holding down the used crates. What he didn't know was that his own team had one final ordeal to go through before their proverbial happy ending. One that had taken one more life while Daikonran and Eric were out; DNA analyst Peter Sargoza, just as Maxima Valera stepped into the room for a last-minute check-up.

_Tell me Maxima…am I beautiful?

* * *

_

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	23. Beauty Last Minute Dementia

_A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_Well this is the last chapter (or two actually) of this, so I'll cut this short and say, Enjoy!

* * *

_

23, Beauty

This week cannot get any worse, Calleigh thought. First, a victim comes back to life, then that victim takes Horatio to the equivalent of hell on Earth, and a killer ghost is set loose in DADE, endangering everyone in the building. Not to mention Stetler sent an unintentional suicide SWAT team to get the lieutenant back.

She sighed and headed towards the lounge, where Secondet was sipping on his second cocoa drink that night. The boy greeted her with a tired smile; things were finally looking up for them. Just as she sat down, a shrill scream was heard through the intercom.

"Oh God, not again…" she reacted, reaching for her gun. The boy quickly took out a small revolver and aimed at the door, ready for whatever came.

"Ryan? Are you ok?" the ballistics expert inquired through her cell phone.

"I'm fine, I'm in the M.E. with Alexx. What the hell is going on?" they both heard him say.

"Dunno, might be the ghost, do not move from where you are," Calleigh ordered, flipping off the connection. Secondet was even tenser than the CSI; he at least knew what to do at a situation like this.

"It came from DNA…Valera was processing evidence there, I saw her." He explained as they both headed to the lab. Ryan then activated the fire alarm out of spite and momentarily watched over the exiting employees. Not one more for that thing to kill.

The silent steps were hollow in the emptying halls as the three carefully followed the sounds of Valera screaming for her life in the DNA lab. The clicks of her heels scratching the tiles tattled her attempt to get away only to be caught by the nonexistent movements of the ghost.

She cried for help as the jawless abnormality drew closer. The classic bloody knife glistened with Sargoza's tissue as it dully reflected its next victim. The Onna took a frightening handful of Valera's hair and held her high enough to let meet her jawless face. Those empty eyes stared into the analyst's terrified stare, the arm raised to strike. The knife never got a chance to strike as the voice of a young boy called out,

"Silvia!"

The ghost dropped Valera and spun to locate the source. Calleigh and Ryan held their guns steadfast while Secondet attempted one more time to reason. In a ghastly voice of all her victims' combined, Silvia stated,

"You…you are…those who have the right and the obligation to die."

"Why us?" Calleigh asked, her position held with either fear or perseverance. After hearing what Kino had said before, she guessed she was the logical option for any talk.

"I don't need to give you a reason; you all reek of that man. And my master told me to kill all those who smell of him." Silvia replied, her feetless movement placing her a mere ten feet from the group.

"I don't follow." Ryan thought out loud. He suddenly felt the presence behind him. He turned around just in time to avoid Silvia's fierce swing. She then followed him as he secured Valera.

"Ryan Wolfe…do you find me beautiful?"

Secondet flinched; those were the words that potted the fates of all Onna victims, the bind of beauty. The Onna would ask this twice and depending on the target's second answer, it would mean death or an easy escape. But in this case, there were no such options. In whisper, he began praying and chanting simultaneously.

_Dear those who departed, dear those who see the light _

_Seryeshik yuryŏng _

_Let those lost see the blessed path…_

The Onna simply laughed. "Why do you stop the inevitable with petty actions?" Calliegh fired two shots just so they could go through Silvia and ricochet through the lab. Secondet glanced at her, pity in his eyes. The Onna took an obscure step back, a creature taking pity on a beauty like her? She immediately threw Secondet to the floor just as his chant became a scream. Silvia took great pleasure as she forced her dead hands onto Secondet's throat.

"Are you trying to bless me when everyone else has abandoned me? You're too high and mighty for yourself, you bratty angel." She said as she brandished her weapon. Secondet could only stare into those rotting eyes, still trying to comfort even with the violence against him. Suddenly, Silvia found herself on the floor as Ryan tackled her hard to the marble and picked up Secondet.

"What the hell is going on, you guys?" Valera asked frantically as she ran to the door.

"I don't know but you better get out." Calliegh responded, freeing the path for the analyst to run away. If someone had to die, then…

"If you kill us, will you be at peace?" Duquesne inquired, gun never letting up as the Onna stood up. The ghost straightened herself out and looked straight ahead.

"Ryan, you never answered…"

"You're the…" the CSI started only to be shut by the boy.

"_Bless those who lost their way, Bless the forgotten beauty._"

A piercing shriek resounded in the building, much to everyone's surprise. Loads of weird things have been happening and this was the climax: people, employees of the lab, just dropping dead. A bus had just stopped in front of the Crime Lab, with many a lost tourist, news crews and disoriented locals. One of them sprinted towards the lab. Eric, who had just arrived with Daikonran, noticed one of the crowd speed over into the lab.

"Hey! Sir, you can't go in there!"

Daikonran's voice responded, as he swung open the door, "Don't worry Delko! Just get everyone out of here! I think Secondet just pissed the Onna off!"

* * *

A few hours earlier, Horatio was already at a bus stop in Tallahassee when he spotted a peculiar piece of paper flailing against the winds. It was his Missing Person ad, with an ID photo straight out of the crime lab.

_Please be in one piece…_he prayed as he stepped into the vehicle. The trip down from South Carolina was nothing short of miraculous; for starters, getting out of the helicopter. All he had to do was walk out when no one was looking before the x-ray machine came in. He lied besides the flexi-glass, and rested once more. The afternoon sun shone gloriously adjacent to the evaporating drops from the morning shower as the lieutenant. He should've felt comfort but all he sensed was a heavy burden; he could still hear those unfortunate souls being torn apart.

_Archimedes' voice boomed in his mind as Horatio gave the pick one last thrust to the pick. The dreadful event was still fuzzy in his mind but the words repeated themselves over and over in the dreamless sleep…you're mine, fallen angel._

* * *

Caine woke up in cold sweat as the bus made its first stop in Orlando. The characteristic mob of theme-park guests flooded the vehicle. Some spotted the lieutenant and took pictures of his freakish white wing. Horatio let it slide as he looked out the window. His blue eyes were met with a cute little girl's green as she walked into the bus with her mother. She was a plump, healthy and vibrant little one with rich black hair tied in a neat pink bow that matched her Sunday dress.

As the pair entered the vehicle, the girl tugged her mother's arm. The mother was unresponsive but stopped anyways, not risking a crying fit.

"Hey mister, are you an angel?" she innocently asked, pointing at the artificial limb.

"No, I'm sorry." He replied with a soft smile. The girl then ripped her chubby hand from her mother's and sat besides the lieutenant. The mother was surprised but somehow she trusted the stranger and sat two rows farther.

"You sure look like one to me." She continued, showing Caine a small illustration. It was a picture of the Immaculate Conception in which the Virgin Mary receives the news of Jesus' birth through the archangel Gabriel. The little girl then pointed at the leftmost wing and inquired once more as the bus finally took off,

"Where's your other one?"

_Note to self; kids are frank as hell._

"I…I lost it." Horatio confessed, facing the floor. The girl then patted the remaining wing and whispered to it,

"You take care of him, ok? Your brother got lazy and ran away so you gotta do double the work now."

Horatio was amused by the little girl's antics and decided to let her play with the wing as long as her mother allowed. The little girl took out a toy lip-gloss, like those found in kiddie bags, and began to doodle on it with ecstatic hard work. As they drew closer to the next county, the mother was already falling asleep.

"You're not scared?" the lieutenant finally asked.

"Nope! You're an angel and angels protect little kids like me, right?" she replied. Horatio was surprised at her foolproof logic. The vehicle then slowed down to a halt just outside the Miami-DADE Crime Lab, a strange stop for a tourism bus. The crowd intensified as the tourists tried to catch a glimpse of whatever was happening.

The mother then interrupted her daughter's games with,

"Honey, we can walk from here. Say good-bye to the man, all right?"

The girl whined and begged for just another stop but relented. She took Horatio's hand and gave it a firm shake, and for a little girl, that's not much. Horatio smiled and shook back.

"It was nice to play with you, Mr. Angel!" she said as she got off the bus and headed to the streets.

"You be careful, all right?"

In that split moment, gunshots rang in the lab, causing everyone to drop to the floor. Horatio quickly stepped out of the bus and finally recognized the location. He dashed to the main entrance, his wing limping all the way as he headed to DNA. He heard Eric yell;

"Sir you can't go in there!"

_Sorry, Eric but this is still my lab…_Horatio grinned as he followed the other intruder inside. He grabbed a spare gun from the reception's desk, located an elevator and punched the floor number.

* * *

"SHIT! Now we have a civilian in there," Kino heard Delko grunt. Both were racing through DADE to find where the others were.

"We can look for him later. Right now, we need to find the Onna before your friends become chopped meat," he replied, hitting the elevator button to go down. "I'll take the direct approach while you secure the perimeter, ok Eric?"

Eric nodded and sped off to the staircase. The familiar bell rang and the bounty hunter entered the elevator, closing it immediately.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, lieutenant," he said, with a fierce grin as he loaded his first gun.

Horatio turned around and faced this young man no older than 30. The man then offered him a well-known gun and a magazine.

"So you're the infamous Caine everyone's been yapping about?" he continued, loading the second one. "Let's see how good you are at shooting air."

Horatio smiled and loaded his Beretta. With the ding of the elevator, the doors opened. The floor was void of all activity except for the right-hand corridor. Secondet was held down to the floor with his hair, secured by the knife, and looked he had not much left of a struggle. Calleigh was pinned to the wall by the vandalized monster on her throat while Ryan fought to keep the bleeding boy alive.

Silvia's tongue slithered along Duquesne's jaw line by tinting her fair skin with red blood, without the respective bone to hold the muscle in place. A piece of broken glass would suffice as the Onna stroke Calleigh's face. The woman's fear fed the malignant joy in Silvia's ecstasy as the glass flashed towards her face.

"Calleigh!"

_

* * *

_

24, Last Minute Dementia

One shot penetrated the only solid thing through all of Silvia's being as her head spun backwards to the ground. Calleigh dropped to the floor and coughed a bit, to regain the oxygen she had lost.

"Nice shot!" she heard Daikonran exclaim as he and someone else followed him to the site. His mood quickly changed when he saw the poor boy bleeding in Ryan's arms.

"Baby, what did she do to you?" he whispered, tears swelling up in his eyes. The boy smiled and touched his hand.

"Nothing out of the usual," Secondet joked.

"You two go downstairs and meet up with Eric and take the boy with you… We'll stay and get rid of the thing." A familiar voice ordered as he helped Calleigh stand up. Both Ryan and Duquesne quickly turned their attention to see their boss help Valera stand.

"Horatio?!"

"We'll talk later."

The CSIs followed the command and took both to the elevator, but not before Daikonran giving Secondet one last kiss. As the elevator door closed, Silvia rose from the ground, her head hanging from the side.

"You DARE shoot my face?! You pay!" she screamed as she sped towards the two men. As she clawed the air, both spread out and began shooting at her skull repeatedly. She winced and convulsed in pain while Daikonran resumed Secondet's chant. Horatio, on the other hand, kept the Onna at bay by becoming her bait.

"Caine we need a place to store her!" Kino warned as he interrupted his chant to dodge Silvia's attacks and shoot.

"What?!" _Did he just say what I think I heard?! He wants to KEEP it?!_

"A blood seal needs a door. A place where no one would can enter," he added, now running out of the room and into the hallway. The lieutenant followed suit, the monster closing in.

"There's a closet at the end of this hall."

"Perfect."

Both men raced to their destination, avoiding the Onna's swings and clutches. Jus a few steps away, Kino felt a warm liquid slide down his back. _Shit_…

"Got you now, little bastard," Silvia mused, the man feeling the overpowering pain of a stabbing. The shard was then ripped out of the tissue and spun to its next victim. Daikonran tried to continue towards the closet but the gash pumped precious blood out of his system. He fell back but proceeded to crawl as Horatio was left to fend off for himself.

"You should've stayed wherever you were before…"

Horatio checked his gun, just one more bullet left, clearly not enough to stun the ghost. But he played it off as he had a fully loaded magazine and aimed it at her head. He stepped back, giving Kino enough to start drawing the seal. He could see as the bounty hunter used the crimson from Silvia's only wound and wrote on the door.

Silvia had been too shortsighted to see this and Caine took full advantage of it. He ran towards her, without thinking twice and tackled her. Immediately, Kino opened the door and shoved her inside.

"You can't do this!" the ghost screamed as both men slammed the door shut. Both put their palms on the bloody drawing. It glowed an eerie but calm luminescence, and Horatio could've sworn on Ray's grave that he heard the comforting click of a door lock.

"It's over."

* * *

A/N: There it is, just the epilogue left! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	24. Epilogue: A few half truths

_A/N: That's it! This story is done (dances)!! _

_Three months of reading horror, research and countless doodles later, this is the last chapter of Desires. _

_I really hope that this wraps up this first part of at least two or three installments. The 2nd's already on the works with crossover from CSI: NY and a few new undead to play with. The third one is only after how well these two are recieved._

_And what is this SYLUM that I keep running into? I am interested..._

_Anyways, enjoy and thank you for all the hits and reviews!

* * *

_

Epilogue: A few half-truths

A cautious Alexx supervised the removal of bodies as she inspected both Sargoza before handing them to nightshift. The calm atmosphere was a welcomed change from the day-to-day paranoia they all had lived through. She quickly wrote down the cause of death, exsanguinations, and dismissed the guards. The medical examiner was only paying attention if the rumors spoken by the tourists were true. She spotted Eric and the rest of the team stepping out of the building with mild injuries and some psychological trauma in Valera's case.

_She's taking the week off, that's for sure._

Alexx rushed with her medical supplies and began patching Secondet as best as she could. Strangely, Secondet was blushing profusely.

"What's wrong?" Alexx asked in a comforting tone.

"I have a confession to make to all of you." The boy said bashfully as he stood up. With the tourists already gone, he dropped trousers to reveal…nothing.

Both Ryan and Calleigh were a bit dumbfounded but not shocked.

"You're a girl." Ryan stated, earning himself a big and even shyer shake of Secondet.

"I'm not a girl either…I'm what you called an it. I'm an angel." Secondet confessed while slowly opening two majestic wings. All dropped their mouths open in unadulterated surprise and shock.

"I knew we had a guardian angel, but who knew he'd be working be working with us?" the medical examiner chuckled.

"Wait that explains…" Ryan never got to finish his sentence as Daikonran interrupted with a moan.

"Meeeedic…" Kino was suddenly cut short by three full body tackles. Three children, two boys one girl, hugged the bounty hunter into painful submission.

"Daddy loves you too…Grandma fed you, didn't she?" Daikonran managed to say through the kids' crying and laughing. All the CSIs, including Horatio, noticed the uncanny resemblance to both spouses.

"Oh no, no, no…No way those are your biological kids." Eric stuttered.

"Well, excuse me for being able to give birth." Secondet shot back as he picked up the little boy from the slightly older girl from their father's mangled body.

"Honey, I feel pain and I don't like it…" Daikonran whined as Secondet held their smallest offspring. The little boy took a great interest in the lieutenant as he finally greeted Alexx.

"I'm sorry you all had to go through that." Horatio said in a low tone. He couldn't help but think that this was his entire fault.

"It's not your fault…we all got nosy and decided we should get involved. You did tell us to back off." Calleigh explained while giving her superior a bear hug. "Good to have you back."

_

* * *

Two weeks later…_

Horatio was coming out of the hospital when he was met with a police vehicle. He smiled as he recognized the driver and leaned over to the passenger side window.

"Stetler, I was just about to head over to the courthouse…"

"The charges were dropped, Horatio." The IAB agent suspended, his eyes never meeting the lieutenant's. Both knew why this newfound layer of animosity surfaced; The SWAT team massacre in Louisiana had put serious doubt on Rick's stability, all the while making the lieutenant a victim with the rights.

"Rick, I am sure that Calleigh told you that I would come out on my own and not to worry about it. The fact that you ignored her warnings was not my problem." Caine added, slightly grimacing in ache. The remaining wing that Archimedes had so maliciously sewn onto his back had been removed just three days prior. The problem wasn't the wing, but the deep and elaborate stitching that had be removed in two separate intensive surgeries and disinfected almost constantly.

"You were delusional."

"I was right."

Horatio then caught sight of his ride and bid Stetler good-bye. Natalia, had been in a scientific convention through the whole ordeal, offered to give him the ride home. He knew he had another trial to present himself to, not as a CSI but as a witness and victim. He had to make sure that Darren Hammel, who turned out to be the link between Marla and the Justice system, be put to trial and be properly punished.

The newspapers were eating up the scandal, especially when the lab released the so-called "torment images" of SWAT team Bravo as they were found hanging by the newly reconstructed levees in New Orleans. Both he and Kino knew what message the strung bodies meant: Archimedes would be back to claim what was his. Horatio smiled at the thought of having Marla sit in that courtroom and do nothing about all the power she was going to lose in less than a week; she tortured him and now was his turn.

Daikonran and Secondet were officially accepted as part-time crime scene investigator and medical examiner respectively a few days after Horatio's surgery. Secondet had enjoyed working with Alexx, even with the Onna incident while Kino decided he needed something more stable than a bounty hunter as his day job, especially with three rambunctious kids to take care of. Interestingly, they picked the Hispanic section of Miami to live in.

More family unity, he said as he organized his assigned locker. Kino had told him while he was still in the hospital that things would change and the creepy-crawlies, as he called them, would not stop coming.

"They were always there…you just never saw them."

As he put on his sunglasses and stepped into Natalia's Hummer, Horatio agreed to the notion. What he didn't know was the unsettling wave his return had caused.

_Sing the praises, sing the melodies_

_Walk the line that divides us_

_To a world both light and dark_

_End of Between Desires and Insects

* * *

_

A/N: Thank you! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! 


End file.
